Operation put a stop to PukeCedes
by misery-businessx
Summary: Santana Lopez is not happy with the Puke-Cedes romance, and wants to put an end to it asap. Knowing she can't do it alone, she enlist the help of resident diva; Rachel Berry. Friendships are formed, and romance blossoms. Slightly out of character!
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't even be thinking of adding another story on here, but I couldn't help myself. After watching episode 18, I was disgusted. The idea of Mercedes and Puck, or as I like to call it - Puke-cedes, made me cringe. I hate the character Mercedes, she's a hypocritical bitch! I mean she's always whining about Rachel, (sure Rachel is abit crazy, but that's why we love her!) but she's worst! Seriously, she is a diva! I'm sorry if any of you like Mercedes and this offends you, but I am entitled to my own opinion. Oh and for those of you who are fans of Mercedes, you probably won't like this fic. (Though I might make her nice later on.) I loved when Santana launched at Mercedes, seriously my friend Meya and I were sat there chanting 'Go Santana, Go Santana!' Lame right? Also Naya has an amazing voice, can't believe she's been holding back on us!

Enough of my rambiling anyway. On with the story.

Oh I need some idea's for a better title? Suggestion please.........

Chapter One.

"Listen up Berry; I got proposition for you." Santana Lopez said as she slammed Rachel's locker shut.

"I'm flattered Santana, really I am. But I'm not into girls, sorry." Rachel said sympathetically as she tried to side step the Latina.

"What?" Santana asked puzzled "Oh hell no Berry! Not like that, though if you are up for it? I totally will be." Santana smirked as she grasped Rachel's wrist in her palm, stopping the other female from walking away from her.

"Oh," Rachel blushed adverting the penetrating gaze Santana was sending her "Then what can I do for you?" she said puzzled.

"Not here; meet me in the auditorium at lunch okay? Make sure you show up!" Santana commanded as she skipped down the hallway.

* * *

"Hello?" Rachel called into the empty auditorium as she entered through the main door. "Santana?" she asked, no reply.

"If this is some kind prank that you and your fellow Cheerios have set up to embarrass me in some way Santana, then I thought that you would like to know that my Daddy is a very successful lawyer and has-" Rachel was immediately cut off her rambling by a door being slammed shut.

"Chill the fuck out Berry, I was late. And none of that mumbo jumbo will be necessary." Santana laughed as she locked the door and headed towards Rachel. Once she had hold of Rachel she dragged her to some seats at the back of the dark auditorium.

"Are you sure? Because it certainly doesn't look like it." Rachel said landing with an 'umph' as Santana pushed her into a seat.

"Well then, you'll just have to trust me won't you?" Santana said taking a seat next to her, daring Rachel to object.

"I guess so. So what exactly do you need my help with?" Rachel asked as she turned to face the Latina.

"Just hear me out before you interrupt okay? Like seriously, don't interrupt me." Santana asked, pausing for Rachel to agree.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"I need you to seduce Puck and get him away from Mercedes, and make sure he stays away." Santana stated, nervously playing with her hands.

"WHAT! Santana you can not be serious, the idea alone is preposterous! I can not, nor will I, participate in such a... a scandal! Mercedes is clearly happy with the attention she is receiving from Noah, he's her first boyfriend and she should be able to enjoy that. Not have people plotting behind her back to destroy her new found happiness. I already have to put up with enough from our fellow Glee clubbers, you included might I add. They dislike me already as it is, but they've began to tolerate me. I will not jeopardize that." Rachel said in one breath, red in the face.

"Slow down with the crazy Berry. And seriously, do you not hear yourself? You need to grow a pair Rachel. You allow everyone, and yes myself included, to treat you like crap and walk all over you. You carry all our weight in Glee, and I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but you got all our backs. But when have any of us had your back? When have any of us attempted to do for you, what you do for us?" Santana asked.

"I am well aware of the fact that people take advantage of my kindness but make no effort to return the act Santana, but to be quite honest I am okay with that. As I have previously stated, I won't ruin that. I actually think they're beginning to like me." Rachel smiled at the latter.

"You make me want to pull my hair out Berry. For someone who's supposed to be Little Miss Perfect, your blind. They're not beginning to like you, though I think Artie and Tina are, I doubt they will. Your making it to easy for them Rachel, why should they try to be friends with you when you're already doing everything you can for them? They think they don't need to be friends with you." Santana stressed out, while Rachel sat there letting everything sink in.

"You don't think they like me? Not even the slightest?" Rachel whispered.

"Do it look like they do? Do they give you any reason to believe they do? When have they ever been there for you? Have they ever invited you to go out? Have they ever asked to you sit with them? Your giving and they're taking. I mean look at the way they've treated and still treat you, do you do that to people you like? No. I know me and Britt have been bad to you because of our popularity, but what's their excuse?"

"Oh my god, you're right. I put myself out there for them, and what do I get in return? Nothing." Rachel replied, overcome by emotion.

Realisation, sadness, shame, embarrassment, and anger.

"Of course I am. So what do you owe Mercedes? Nothing that's what. Mercedes and Kurt were actually encouraging Jesse to dump you the other day, I know because I saw them. And I'm not just saying that so you'll help me, I'm saying that because I want to be your friend."

Santana couldn't believe she had just said that, of course it was true and she did mean it whole hearted, she did want to be friends with Rachel. But if you would have asked her that last year, heck even a few weeks ago, you would have received a glare and a slushy to the face.

"I know, I heard them as well. Wait, you want to be my friend? Why?" Rachel asked as she turned to face Santana again.

Santana wanted to be friends, with her?

"Because when the set list were leaked at Sectionals, no one believed that it wasn't me except for you and Britt. Not even Quinn; and she was supposed to be one of my best friends. Even after everything that I've done to you and all the reasons I've gave you not to trust me, you did."

"Oh," Rachel asked as a small smile came to her face "I would really like to be your friend Santana."

"You would?" Santana asked confused and slightly guilty. Why would Rachel want to be friends with her after everything she put her through?

"Yes. And that's why I am going to help you, after all that is what friends do right?"

"You'll help me? Just like that? Thank you Rachel." Santana said sincerely as she reached over and pulled the small girl into a tight hug.

Neither girls could believe what was going on, the friendship that had just began, but both welcomed it.

"So what is the plan then? We have to distract Puck and get him away from Mercedes so that he'll come back to you?" Rachel asked once both girls had pulled back from the hug.

"God no! Well yeah, we need to get Puck away from Mercedes, but I don't want him. I just want him away from Mercedes."

"Why?" Rachel asked confused, and very curious.

"Because as hard as it may seem to believe, I care about him. I've known him for years and I don't want to see him get hurt. I know Puck is using Mercedes to 'get back his mojo' or what ever, but she's using him too. I over heard her and Kurt talking the other day, she's planning to string him along until her popularity reaches a new high, and then dump him publicly to humiliate him. I don't want that to happen," Santana sighed.

"That's awful. At least Puck is honest about what he is planning, not being sly about it." Rachel answered.

"I know. And the thing with Puck is, all he has is his reputation and his family. He hasn't got much going for him, and he's had a real hard life. With his Dad bailing, he had to take on alot of responsibility. At school is the only chance he has to be a teenager. God he'd kill me if he knew I was telling you this, I only know because our Mom's are friends." Santana muttered.

"I know all about the situation with Noah's Dad, he told me." Rachel said shocking Santana.

"Puck told you?" She asked with wide eyes.

"No, Noah did. There is two sides to that boy, I was lucky enough to meet Noah." Rachel said, smiling fondly.

"Wow, maybe this is going to be easier than expected." Santana grinned nudging Rachel.

"Thank you Rach, for helping me. And for helping Puck. I know my reasons seem crazy, but I don't want to see him get hurt; despite how much he deserves it. That and I don't like Mercedes, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her." Santana spoke genuinely, taking Rachel's hand.

"So what is the actual plan?" Rachel asked curiously while offering Santana a smile of her own, and giving her hand a small squeeze.

And just by doing that, Santana knew Rachel understand and was with her all the way. She couldn't be more grateful.

"We'll talk about it during Glee, lunch is almost over we got to head to lessons. Up you get B!" Santana said standing up and offering Rachel a hand to help her up. Rachel accepted the hand and got to her feet, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"B?" Rachel asked confused

"Yes B. Your new nickname, a nice one this time." Santana said sheepishly as she held open the auditorium door for Rachel.

"Why B? And does that mean I got to call you S now?"

"B for Berry. R sounds kind of weird, and I mostly call you Berry. So B it is, and I don't mind as long as it's not gay!" Santana laughed as she linked arms with Rachel, ignoring all the stares the two females were receiving from the crowded halls.

"Oh right, well I am going to call you San. S is to Gossip Girl." Rachel grinned making the other female laugh.

"What ever rocks your cock Berry." Santana said, still laughing slightly.

"My what! I don't have a co-" Rachel said with wide eyes, only for Santana to slap a hand over her mouth.

"It's a saying Rach, chill out!"

* * *

Rachel Berry, for the first time in her life, was speechless.

Like seriously speechless. Every time she opened her mouth to talk, she couldn't utter a single word. Not one.

And no, it wasn't because of her recently developed laryngitis.

She hadn't expected to come to school and become friends with the new head cheerleader, Santana Lopez.

But then again, she hadn't expected to take part in a scheme either. A scheme she was looking forward to participating in more then she let on.


	2. Chapter 2

Consider this fic officially disclaimed. I don't own nothing, not a spec.

If I did though: PuckleBerry would be a superhot power couple. PezBerry would be sexybesties, and Mercedes? She'd have the boot. ;) PUKE-cedes would have never happened *shudder*. Santana would sing more, and Mike and Matt would have more lines and appearances! :)

Short Authors Note: Wow! I honestly was not expecting such a positive response to this story. I'm seriously shocked that I haven't had any haters yet, I was positive that within an hour of posting it people would be flaming. But alas, I have been proven wrong. (Which by the way, is awesome!) Thank you to everyone who've read and posted reviews, I'm happy to see that you all seem to be enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Although I don't usually do shout outs, I feel like I need to at the moment. So a huge shout out goes out to:

Caitie, troryrogan, LiveLaughLurve3, Pagan-Angel13, melon872, ashssimi, miladybronwyn, bloodyblond, TJ6, ReadingIsMy6thSense13, JackyKay, Maiqu, lindzie, Zolton, chloedarlinx3 and kikky. You guys are unbelievably awesome, and your reviews made me very happy. You rock! :)

I know I am not the best writer out there, and damn my spellings, grammar and punctuation suck majorly, but I really enjoy posting stories on here. And knowing that people from all over are out there reading it, and then praising it; it's epic. That's why I like to take time to personally and individually reply to your reviews. Some of your reviews made me laugh, and damn straight I grinned like a mad lady! Anyway, I seriously hope that I haven't let any of you guys down with this update, if so than please don't be afraid to let me know! Also, suggestions are aways welcome. Especially the title of this story, I wouldn't mind changing that! Stay rock n' roll, and enjoy this chap. Peace out you awesome people! :o)

Oh, and if any of you have any ideas or suggestions of schemes Rachel and Santana come up with. Write them in your reviews. :D

Chapter two.

The rest of the afternoon flew past, and before everyone knew it, it was time for Glee.

Artie was first to arrive, of course Tina along side of him. Finn, Mike and Matt entered shortly after, all three guys laughing loudly about their previous conversation. Quinn was next to walk in, a hand resting on her swelling belly. Puck and Mercedes followed shortly behind her.

Shortly after Rachel rushed hurriedly in to the choir room, not happy with the fact that she had been cornered in the hallway by Jacob, making her late for rehearsal. As she entered the classroom she was aware of the surprised stares she was receiving, and the glares. But quickly brushed them off and took a seat towards the back of the class, surprising everyone again considering she normally sat front and centre.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness Mr Schue, I can assure you it won't happen again." Rachel said once she had herself settled.

"It's fine R-" Mr Schue started off, only to be cut off by none other than Mercedes.

"It better not white girl." Mercedes interrupted from her spot next to Puck, about five seats to Rachel's right.

"What's it to do with you?," Santana's superior voice rang out as she entered the class room, drawing attention "Mind if I sit here B?" Santana smiled already taking the seat next to Rachel, feeling smug at shutting Mercedes up effectively. "That's right you know who top dog around here is Wheezy." She muttered quietly, though a small smile tugged at her glossy lips. Brittany skipped in the classroom, and sat with Santana and Rachel

Rachel of course heard, and broke into a fit giggles making Santana laugh softly herself.

Both girls choosing to ignore the gaping stares they were receiving from their fellow team mates and team leader.

"Right. Now that everybody is here, I have some awesome news for this weeks assignment!" Mr Schue said excited, clapping his hands.

"Your giving Mercedes the boot?" Santana whispered only loud enough for Rachel to hear, and making said girl bite her lip to refrain from laughing.

"I'm giving you all a chance to showcase your talent individually!" Schue continued as he grinned.

"We all get solo's? As in to perform in front of everyone?" Kurt breathed out, sharing Mr Schuesters excitement.

"That I am. And you're all going perform them here at Fridays practise. It's not a competition, just a little fun and a break from our rehearsing for Regionals." Schue said, hoping this would put a halt on all the sudden hating. The group broke out into applause and hollers, everyone excited.

"Mr Schuester?" Rachel called out, and a few groans could be heard through out the class room. Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr Schue sighed preparing himself for Rachel to go in to 'diva mode'

"Complaining again? Girl you is such a diva!" Mercedes voice boomed angrily.

"No Mercedes, you are a diva. And why don't you let me actually speak before you whine next time hmm?" Rachel snapped, wondering where the hell this sudden burst of confidence came from, though judging my every ones expressions, they were also wondering. Santana smirked proudly.

"Your question Rachel?" Mr Schue asked quickly before Mercedes could offer a comeback, not wanting this to escalate any further.

"What about costumes?" Rachel asked, instantly seeing Kurt and a few other members perk up at the suggestion.

"Excellent idea Rachel. You guys can go all out, costumes, props anything! Just make sure it's done by Friday." Schue smiled.

"Oh this is going to fabulous, I can't wait." Kurt stated as his face broke out into a huge grin. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad that you guys are just as excited as I am. You guys deserve a break; I can't begin to say how proud I am of you guys." Schue said fondly.

"Can we get to planning our songs now Mr Schue?" Kurt asked enthusiastically.

"Yes you can guys, go for it!" Schue laughed, everyone got up and gathered in their respective groups of friends.

Mercedes, Puck and Quinn. Artie and Tina, though Finn had joined them. And Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Matt, Mike and Kurt?

"I'm so excited; I wonder what everybody is going to sing?" Rachel asked aloud.

"I don't care what song I sing, as long as I'm wearing a hot outfit; it's cool." Santana shrugged with a smirk.

"Ooh outfits!" Kurt clapped excitedly "We all need to go to the Mall tonight and pick our our outfits!"

"Aw man, do we really need to dress up!" Matt whined making the small group chuckle, he eventually grinned himself.

"Yes we do, so shut up! There's 6 of us, so we'll have to take two cars. Who's going with who?" Kurt asked.

"6? Are you not going to invite Mercedes?" Rachel asked curiously, though cautiously; she really didn't want Kurt snapping at her.

"No, we're not on good terms at the moment. She's to caught up in her popularity and _Puck, _though really I think that she is jealous that Brittany and I have developed a close relationship. That or because we made out." Kurt said truthfully, snickering at the end. Not noticing the small groups wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"You made out with Brittany? I thought you were gay!" Santana whisper yelled, pissed that she didn't hear about this.

"Yea, we would have gone further if his Dad didn't interrupt and say something about safety. I don't get it, what's burglar alarms got to do with having sex?" Brittany said aloud, a puzzled expression on her pretty face; her statement cracking the group up.

"So why would Mercedes be jealous if you and Britt made out?" Mike piped up, speaking for the first time.

"Because Mercedes had a crush on me when we first became friends. Apparently I 'broke her heart' when I told her I was gay." Kurt smirked.

"Dude!" Matt and Mike said in unison, each offering a hand out for a high 5. When Kurt overcome the shock, he high 5'd.

"Isn't this weird?" Rachel said but continued when everyone looked at her confused "We're all getting along and being civil." She stated.

"Your right, it is weird." Santana said screwing up her face before grinning "But it's kinda cool I guess. Just don't expect me to be nice to Wheezy over there, Wheels and Stutters seem okay, but no way am I being friends with that biatch." Santana sneered looking in Mercedes direction.

Rachel quickly changed the subject after that, not wanting to make Kurt feel awkward. Though, he did smirk when Santana referred to Mercedes as 'Wheezy'. For the rest of practise, the small group of five decided what songs they were going to sing (Santana had chosen Rachel's, with a promise to explain later) and made plans to go shopping for their outfits tonight.

Santana and Matt were going to drive with Rachel in her 'sex on wheels' car as Matt liked to call it, and Mike was going to pick Brittany and Kurt up from Kurt's house seeing as they only lived a short distance from each other. And they'd all meet at the Mall at 6.

Practise flew by in a blur, and before the group new it, the bell was ringing out signaling the end of the day. Santana, Rachel and Matt were talking about tonight when they over heard an interesting conversation going on behind them.

"Yo Kurt, you on for hittin' up the Mall tonight to get an outfit for Friday?" Mercedes asked as she approached Kurt.

"I'm sorry Mercedes, I'm already going with Brittany, Rachel, Santana, Mike and Matt. Thanks for the offer though, nice to know that you haven't forgotten about me." Kurt said, though he took a sarcastic tone towards the end.

"Your gonna give me bump for Miss Diva, Santana and them lot? Knowing what's going on between me and Santana, and that I don't get along with Rachel? Some friend you are. But it's cool, I'll just go with my man." Mercedes huffed, directing the last sentence at Santana who just smirked.

"Exactly. What's going on between YOU and Santana, not me and Santana. And it's YOU who don't like Rachel, not me though I do tend to give off that vibe a little. It's your problems with them, not mine. So it doesn't matter who I decide to go out with OK?" Kurt snapped, red cheeks and all.

"I think you should leave now Mercedes. _My boyfriend _is getting pissed." Brittany said innocently, angling her head to the right.

"Your boyfriend? Girl are you on crack? He's gay!" Mercedes scoffed, laughing loudly, attracting everybody elses attention.

"If you paid attention to him, then you'd know he's no longer gay, and that he's dating me. Jeez, and people call me dumb. Anyway I think it's best you leave, but first I want you to enjoy your popularity while you can. Because when me and Kurt go official? We're going to own the school and be the new power couple. Bye bye." Brittany said playing with her hair, a innocent smile ghosting her lips.

No one knew what to say to that. Mercedes definitely didn't, hence her leaving straight away. People were shocked, that's got to be the most Brittany has ever spoke. And for her to threaten someone, it's crazy. Brittany had unleashed her inner bitch, just for a second though.

"Damn Britt! Where the hell did that come from?" Santana laughed loudly.

"She made Kurt mad, so that made me mad. I thought to myself 'what would Santana say?' and then that came to my head. It hurt though, to many words, I almost forgot." Brittany said returning to her normal love able self and dismissing the matter.

"Brittany Morris, I think there is more to you then you let on." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Hey you know my last name!" Brittany grinned as she tugged on Kurt's hand and lead the way out of the classroom and to the car park

"You gotta love her." Santana smiled fondly as she linked arms with Rachel and followed after their other two friends, Matt and Mike just behind.

* * *

Santana couldn't believe how today had turned out. Originally her plan had been to come to school, beat the shit out of Mercedes, and the command Puck to stay away. Instead, she had befriended Rachel Berry and enlisted her help. She doesn't know how Rachel came in to the scenario, she just knows that when she had seen the smaller brunette, something compelled her to ask for her help.

Everyone knew that Rachel Berry got what she wanted. And she was the best at almost everything. So knowing that she had Rachel on her side, she didn't doubt that she wouldn't accomplish her mission. Though she hadn't expected a friendship to be formed, she welcomed it and embraced it. Because believe it or not, Rachel Berry was actually a pretty cool girl. And she wasn't superficial like Santana's other friends (Brittany not included), she was real and Santana knew she could trust her.

The thought made Santana feel guilty for how she had treated Rachel in the past, she wished that she could somehow make it up to her.

_Wait!_

Everyone was aware of Rachel's short lasting love lifes, maybe Santana could put a stop to that. Maybe Rachel could gain more out of this scheme then Santana thought. She couldn't know though, not under any circumstances. Santana would need help if this was going to work, and luckily she knew some all-to-willing participants. This was a win-win situation for many people.

Santana would get what she originally wanted in the first place: Puck far way from Mercedes and safe.

Rachel would hopefully finally have a long lasting romance, something she no doubt deserved.

And Puck would get a girl, a nice girl, out of this. And still be able to keep his popularity. Well when Santana was finished with Rachel anyway.

And maybe, it would ease Santana's guilt.

Operation put a stop to PukeCedes was ago, and now was Operation get PuckleBerry together.

* * *

Another authours note! I really hope that I haven't let you guys down with this update. And yes Kurt don't like Mercedes in my fic, you know why? Because I say so! *laughs maniaclly* Ooh I'm so exited, I just can't hide it. (8) Hit me with some reviews and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Consider this fic officially disclaimed. I don't own nothing, not a spec.

If I did though: PuckleBerry would be a superhot power couple. PezBerry would be sexybesties, and Mercedes? She'd have the boot. ;) PUKE-cedes would have never happened *shudder*. Santana would sing more, and Mike and Matt would have more lines and appearances! :)

Guys, I friggin love you. I know I've said it before, but seriously I'm so shocked at all the positive responses this story is receiving. Not one flame! The feeling is epc, your reviews are epic, in fact you guys are epic. Thank you each and everyone of you who have took the time to read this story, and more thanks to those who have reviewed. I'm not a review scab so don't panic, but just knowing that you guys out there from all over the world, appreciate my writing? It's amazing. All of your reviews make me smile, some make me laugh and others make me happy dance! *grins*

Also thank you to you guys who have suggested schemes that Rachel and Santana can do to gain Puck's attention, they will all be used. And more are welcome! So you guys; quit holding back on me and give me some suggestions! Because as awesome as some of you guys may think this story is, it will be even more awesomer with your help! You will all be credited. ;D So come on, send em' my way!

All though I said I won't do it again, I've simpily got to! So a HUGE shout out goes out to the following:

LifeGivesYouLemons, brittanylee.k, weasleymadchen, Tru-Pinai 4-eva, Maiqu, TJ6, miladybronwyn, troryrogan, Myra 'Trory' Dork, SandiiB, ChamberlinofMusic, wtb4ever, sweetcaroline1986, melon872, ReadingIsMy6thSense13, candysoul, lumierelanuit, Animefreakkagome, blank, uniqu3s0u7, Zolton, sierrafromwa, bloodyblond, -, HelloItsMeLeanne, morepuckelberry, shamrockgreen and kikky.

You guys are amazing, your reviews make my day. All above are the reasons that I continue with this story. Seriously; you are my muse. So keep reviewing and letting me know what you guys think. Whether it's positive or negative, all feedback is welcome! I LOVE you guys! *big hug* I enjoy writing back to your reviews as well, especially those of you who rant. (Myra 'Trory' Dork) They make me laugh, and I get to rant back. ;D Seriously though you guys; THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS! So here's chapter 3. (even though I said I won't update for a few days. Sue me!)

Chapter three.

Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Kurt, Matt and Mike had been at the Mall for over two hours by now and Rachel still had yet to find an outfit.

"Rachel." Kurt piped up "As much as I love shopping, I would really like to leave now!" he spoke stress fully.

"Well excuse me! It's hardly my fault that we are still stuck here. Perhaps if Santana clued me in on what song I'll be performing than I'd be able to find an appropriate outfit. But she has yet to inform me!" Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My bad." Santana smiled sheepishly "I can't tell you yet Rach, how about me and Kurt pick the outfit then we'll meet up?" she added.

"Mysterious? Oh I like where this is heading, count me in." Kurt grinned, linking arms with Santana.

"You would," Rachel muttered "Wait! Why can't I know? Your not going to make me sing some god awful song where I have to dress up as a harlot are you?" Rachel asked suspiciously, eyeing Santana.

"No Rach. Jeez relax okay? Just trust me for now; I'll tell you later." Santana sighed, though there was a pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine; I'll trust you. Just don't make me regret it" Rachel huffed handing $500 over to Santana, wondering if she made the right decision.

"Thank you!" Santana grinned, engulfing Rachel into a hug. Shocked at the amount of money Rachel carried on her.

"Right we'll be half hour tops. So go get some food or something, and we'll meet you by the food court okay?" Santana called over her shoulder as she and Kurt walked off, whispering amongst themselves.

"Well you heard the lady; let's get some food!" Matt boomed happily as he patted his belly, making the remaining of the gang chuckle.

"Amen to that my brother!" Mike grinned slapping Matt's back.

"Your brothers?" Brittany asked with wide eyes, Mike, Matt and Rachel looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"No, it's an expression Britt." Mike smiled, still laughing slightly as he took Brittany's hand.

"Like the things people do with there face?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah Britt something like that." Matt laughed as he walked with them, Rachel stood standing awkwardly.

"Hey Rach," Matt called as he turned around "You coming or what? Or you going to deprive a man of some food?" he said in a teasing tone, offering his hand out for Rachel to take. Rachel looked at his hand, then up to his face momentarily shocked. She repeated this once more before grinning.

"Sure!" she smiled as she skipped up and took Matt's hand, allowing him to drag her off in the direction Mike and Brittany were heading.

A couple of minutes later, and after much debating, the gang had settled on 7-eleven and were currently sat a table deciding what to have.

"So what you gonna get Rach?" Matt asked, hand still clasped with Rachel's.

"An Iced Coffee and two brownies." Rachel answered, heart swelling at Matt already shortening her name.

"That's all? That wouldn't even touch my sides!" Matt laughed, eyeing the menu. Mike nodded his head in agreement.

"What are you going to have?" Rachel asked returning the question, not wanting to be rude.

"What he always has. I don't even know why he bothers to look at the menu; he never gets anything different." Mike grinned.

"Fanta Banana Slurpee and two Bean and Cheese Burritos it is then," Matt said aloud "Hey Rach why don't you have a Slurpee?" he added.

"Yeah they're really good. I'm going to have the Mountain Dew and some Cookies." Brittany added, staring at Mike with a smile.

"Yeah yeah Britt I get it; I'll play for yours." Mike said, mock eye-rolling before winking at Brittany and heading over to order.

"Well, I suppose I could try one. I'll have the Fanta Wild Cherry; it sounds refreshing." Rachel said placing the menu down.

"So two Brownies and a Fanta Wild Cherry?" Matt checked as he stood from his seat.

"Yes that's correct," Rachel said grabbing her purse from her bag and getting some notes out, though when she looked up Matt was gone and already stood beside Mike at the ordering point. She shrugged and put the notes back in her purse, planning to give them to him on his return.

"I'm glad were friends now Rachel." Brittany said suddenly, her statement making Rachel smile widely.

"Thank you Brittany. I am also glad to have formed a friendship with you, though unexpected it is nice." Rachel said, still smiling.

"So we are friends?" Brittany prodded hopefully.

"Yes. I believe we are Brittany." Rachel answered, not expecting to be pounced on by a grinning Brittany.

"Good!" the bubbly blonde said, pulling back from the hug as Mike and Matt approached the table. "I've always wanted to be your friend."

"Thank you for ordering for me Matt; how much do I owe you?" Rachel asked opening her purse.

"Nothing Rach, it's on me." Matt winked settling his and Rachel's stuff down on the table, then taking the seat beside her.

"Oh," Rachel answered shocked "Thank you Matt that's very chivalrous of you." she blushed.

"It's cool, it's what friends do right?" Matt grinned, his mouth full of food.

"Dude don't do that! I'm looking forward to eating my food." Mike said, throwing a chip at Matt as he took a seat across from them beside Brittany

Meanwhile, Santana and Kurt had just left Buckle. Their hands full of bags. (well more bags then their own)

"She's going to go so mad at us." Kurt stated as he struggled with the bags, his and Rachel's.

"Na she'll be cool, she might be a little mad at first but she'll be alright after. She'll be more mad at us for what we're her getting next." Santana grinned. She could just picture Rachel throwing a tantrum and protesting to wear 'such things'.

"Well my defense is that she gave us $500 to by her a new outfit, she only needed to give us $100! So we figured with the change, we'd buy her some new outfits. At least she won't be wearing those hideous animal tops!" Kurt shuddered as he and Santana headed into Victoria Secret.

"Right our mission is to get some sexy lingerie for Rachel. Remember, we need a red bra to finish off her outfit!" Santana stated as she and Kurt stopped inside the stoor and took in their surroundings. She decided she's treat herself to some new lingerie whilst she was there.

"OK sure! Because I know what bra size she is!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Your telling me that you've never checked out her-" Santana stopped at the 'duh' expression Kurt was giving her. "Forget it, she's a C."

"You naughty girl Santana Lopez!" Kurt smirked in a sing song voice as he danced off. In reply, Santana flipped him the bird.

Around ten minutes later, after they had both chosen some lingerie for Rachel, the pair met up outside.

"So why exactly is it we're giving Rachel a sudden make-over?" Kurt asked curiously. "Not that I'm objecting!" he added as an after thought.

"I was wondering when you'd call me out on that. Right so don't get mad, and god don't interrupt because I won't think twice before shaving your hair off capisce?" Santana demanded, at Kurt's horrified expression and nod in agreement she launched into the story and the whole plan.

And her own plan.

"So let me get this straight. Rachel has to distract Puck from Mercedes, by seducing him? Hence the new clothes and song choice? This is because of Mercedes plan to humiliate Puck, you of course don't want him getting hurt. And then you figured 'why not go all out?' and now you want to get Puck and Rachel together so they're both happy and you won't feel so guilty?" Kurt asked in one breath, his cheeks rosy red.

"Yes." Santana said, biting her lip expecting Kurt to lash out on her because of Mercedes.

"Oh darling! Why hadn't you come to me before? I'm all over this! The chance to get Rachel out of those frightening clothes and off Finn's back so I can have him all to myself! Not to mention a little revenge on Mercedes, and I'll be scheming!" Kurt said excitedly as he mock fanned himself.

"OK, forgetting what you just said. So your in then? 100%?" Santana asked to be sure.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to start. What were those ship names you said previously?" Kurt grinned

"Puke-Cedes, for Puck and Mercedes. It's very fitting; the Puke part that is. And PuckleBerry for Puck and Rachel." Santana answered smugly.

"How cute! So does that mean we're HumPez? And me and Rachel are HumBerry?" Kurt asked curiously

"Sure!" Santana laughed as she linked arms with Kurt "Rach text me saying they're all at the 7-eleven, so lets go!" she said dragging him to the lift. Feeling to lazy to walk down the stairs, Kurt didn't protest.

Santana and Kurt stopped talking about their plans as they approached the table the rest of the gang were sat on. Rachel and Brittany were laughing loudly at something, and Mike and Matt were looking anywhere but each other. Both looking flustered.

"So what have we missed?" Santana asked, taking the seat to Rachel and sipping some of her Slurpee. Nodding in approval at her choice.

"Nothing!" Matt and Mike spoke quickly in unison.

"Matt and Mike agreed to make-out if me and Rachel did." Brittany grinned, making the two said boys blush.

"Could I be present?" Kurt grinned as he elegantly sat down next to Brittany, crossing his legs.

"You pervert!" Mike laughed jokingly, Kurt only smirked wickedly in response.

"Why do you guys have so many bags?" Rachel asked curiously, seeing Santana and Kurt both were carrying around an extra 5 bags each.

"Well you had some change from your outfit, so Kurt here decided to get you some more." Santana said, blaming it all on Kurt.

"Don't you dare blame this on me Pez! We both decided that a new look would do you nice." Kurt said glaring at Santana.

"I had change?" Rachel asked confused "Normally it cost around that much to buy two outfits for me." Rachel frowned.

"You spend that much money on two hideous outfits!" Kurt said choking on some water, eyes wide and all.

"Yes Kurt. I'd rather spend loads of money on two outfits, rather then buy loads of clothes that make me itch." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"And my clothes are not hideous!" Rachel mock glared, sticking her now cherry red tongue out. Making the rest of the gang laugh.

"What's this a play date?" Mercedes loud voice could be heard, turning their heads the gang came face to face with Mercedes, Puck and Quinn.

"How cute! Your playing happy family's and Mercedes is the obnoxious adopted brat." Rachel shot back, feeling her cheeks redden when everyone stared at her with open mouths at her bluntness "OK, you can quit staring now! We've established the fact that I've grew a backbone." she added

"You feel all big and bad now that you actually got some _friends _girl?" Mercedes glared, not happy with 'being told' as Mike whispered to Brittany.

"I wouldn't put it as 'big and bad'." Rachel said disgusted "But yes, I feel more confident. And I won't have you talking to myself or '_my friends_' in such a tone." Rachel said, mocking Mercedes. Everyone was pretty much thinking the same thing then - _Damn Rachel, bout time!_

"You do know that they're not actually your friends right? They're probably using you or something, or planning to humilate you." Quinn said.

Rachel didn't have a reply to that; Quinn had just voiced her insecurities. Matt noticed the hurt cross Rachel's face and decided to say something.

"Yo Puckerman, you mind reigning your girlfriends in?" Matt asked his friend, not happy with the sad look on Rachel's face.

"No wait there. Your on about friends Quinn? Well some friend you are. Actually suggesting I'd do something like that. Unlike you I'm blunt about my dislike with someone, I don't need to pretend to be friends with them. That's so 6th grade. At least Rachel's a real friend Quinn, not a superficial bitch like you." Santana snapped sharply, glaring at her former best friend.

"Ya'll know what, your not even worth our time! Let's go babes, come on Q!" Mercedes said making a move to grab Puck's hand, but he moved it.

"Yeah, run along to Walmart!" Kurt hissed, angry. Wondering how he'd never noticed what capital B bitch Mercedes was.

Mercedes and Quinn huffed and stormed off, Mercedes shouting over her shoulder for Puck, who was stood awkwardly, to move his ass.

"Noah?" Rachel asked cautiously as he was about to turn away.

"What Berry?" Puck sighed turning back around, knowing he was going to get grief about this later on.

"Of all girls, you allowed Mercedes to put you on a leash? Even your better then that Noah." Rachel said truthfully

Puck just stared at Rachel curiously, before muttering a goodbye to them all jogging to catch up with Quinn and Mercedes.

"Damn Rach! I'm liking this side of you!" Matt grinned pulling Rachel into his side and rubbing her head teasingly. She laughed in response and repeated the action on him. "Don't mess with the hair Matt!" she mock glared, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Even I didn't think of a come back that fast Cherie!" Kurt praised with a smile.

"It was an awesome one as well! Rach quit holding back on us!" Mike teased offering his hand out for a high five, Rachel slapped her hand with his

"I'll try not to. I don't even know where it's coming from, I think it's because I have you guys as friends." Rachel said honestly.

"Well good. I'm glad that we're helping to bring this side out of you!" Mike grinned, standing up "Should we make a move then?" everyone nodded and quickly got to their feet, splitting all the bags between them.

"So who's going back with who then? Because me Brittany and Kurt need to go Rachel's house." Santana asked they headed out the Mall.

Both Matt and Mike stood awkwardly, and looking slightly nervous. As if they wanted to ask something, but were embarrassed.

"You guys can come back with us if you want?" Rachel offered, getting ready to face rejection. "I don't mind. My Dad's are away."

"Sure!" Matt answered the same time Mike answered "Cool!"

"All you had to do was ask!" Santana laughed along with the girls and Kurt as the boys looked sheepish.

"I'm riding with Rachel! Booked shotgun!" Matt shouted suddenly.

"Dude your weird! Rach be careful if I was you; Matt might spontaneously try to have sex with your car!" Mike teased making everyone laugh.

"I'm not that weird Chang! But seriously have you seen her car? It's a Nissan 370z; it's sex on wheels!" Matt said in admiration.

"Fine when someone kicks your ass on COD then you can go moan to Rach's car about it!" Mike huffed in mock jealousy.

"You guys are so weird!" Rachel laughed, wiping a tear from her eye as Santana nodded in agreement once she had calmed down.

"Yeah yeah, you love it!" Mike said poking his tongue out. "We'll follow behind you k?" he said quickly jogging over to his car.

15 minutes later Rachel was driving whilst talking to Santana, trying to get out of her what song she was singing when both their noses were assaulted with a hideous smell. Matt suddenly let out a booming laugh, practically shaking the car. "Hot damn!" he laughed.

"Matt you pig!" Santana shouted as she covered her nose.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Rachel stated, pinching the bridge of her nose and using one hand to steer.

"It wasn't me." Matt sang, imitating Shaggy making the girls burst out giggling.

* * *

Matt felt proud of himself.

After Santana had confided in him telling him everything, Matt had decided he wanted to help. Although he had never been one of Rachel's tormentors; he hadn't done nothing to stop it. So he made it his mission to make it up to Rachel. He was going to be the best friend ever.

And so far? He thinks he's doing an awesome job.

It was weird, how had he not noticed how cool Rachel was before? Sure he was, well used to be, kind of scared of Rachel because she was scary intense. But after spending a few hours with her today, he had realised she was just as normal as every other teenager. Plus she drives a badass car, a stick one never less, so yeah Rachel was a cool girl.

The type of girl he wanted one of his best friends to go out with. That's why Matt had agreed to be on board for Operation PuckleBerry.

* * *

And there's chapter 3! I wasn't going to update until tomorrow or the following day, but what can I say? You guys inspire me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, yes Rachel is rich! I get that feeling when I watch the show, and she kind of confirmed for me in the last episode when she referred to herself as spoiled! So yes Rachel is going to have a sexy car, a huge house with a lush pool! Sue me! This chappie was more or less about the Matt, Mike, Santana, Rachel and Kurt friendship. Originally I hadn't planned on writing Mercedes in it, but I got carried away. Jeez Quinn is a bitch, though I think she's a little lost at the moment ;) SCHEMES GUYS! review :O)

Rachel's Nissan 370z - http://www(.)autoincar(.)com/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/spyshot-nissan-370z(.)jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Consider this fic officially disclaimed. I don't own nothing, not a spec.

If I did though: PuckleBerry would be a superhot power couple. PezBerry would be sexybesties, and Mercedes? She'd have the boot. ;) PUKE-cedes would have never happened *shudder*. Santana would sing more, and Mike and Matt would have more lines and appearances! :)

Thank you to you awesome reviewers, your reviews are kick ass and seriously make me happy. I'm not even getting time to read any fictions because I'm working on this. But that's not a bad thing, just pointing out how much you guys inspire me. So thank you everyone, I may be the one writing the story but with out your help and minor suggestions it wouldn't work! So every one please give yourself a pat on the back, for real! Do it, go on! I had intended on updating yesterday, but for some reason the 'spell checker' isn't working. So I didn't want to update with loads of bad spellings. But I've came back today, and it is still not working. So be warned, this chapter is poorly written. My shoutouts:

Rockchic179, LifeGivesYouLemons, lindzie, shamrockgreen, Maiqu, sam7800, uniqu3s0u7, Myra 'Trory' Dork, coastiewife465, Zolton, bloodyblond, GGSVHM, JackyKay, ReadingIsMy6thSense13, lulubell76, HelloItsMeLeanne, DaniBelle129, Sparky176, wtb4ever, Tru-Pinai 4-eva, marinka, GaladrielGirl, evaa shilo, morepuckelberry, missidaaa, sweetcaroline1986, melon872, ChamberlinofMusic, Pagan-Angel13, kikky, LifeGivesYouLemons, Megan Sarah xSpencer-Rose and Megan Sarah. Who all reviewed chappie 3. Wow isit just me, or is the list getting longer?

You are all friggin amazing, I haven't yet had the time to reply to your reviews but I'll be doing that once I have posted this. And then I'll finish off chapter 5; the solo's! I'm actually getting worried about uploading that chapter, because you all seem to be excited and I haven't put that much effort into it. Some of their songs mean something, some don't. Kurt's I got from no where! But I could see him killin' the song! Also I noticed I went a little O.T.T with the amount of money Rachel had on her, I'm sorry! But you think that's bad? Wait until you see her house! I'm terrible for doing things like this, I've left some links down the bottom for those who want to have a look. Last time I'll be doing it, I'm sorry again! :)

Anyway I'll love you and leave you and get on with this, I hope you guys enjoy it. Chapter 5 should be up later/tomorrow. :o)

Chapter four.

"Hot fuckin damn Rach," Matt said letting out a whistle of appreciation as they pulled into Rachel's garage "Your house is huge!" he added.

"My Daddy designed it. That's what he does for a living; design and build houses. But my Aunt done all the decorating, she's an interior decorator. You haven't even seen the pool yet; it's beautiful!" Rachel beamed proudly, as she, Santana and Matt waited for Mike and everyone to arrive.

"Oh I see! Your one of those spolit little rich girls," Matt said teasingly "Damn you and Santana are more alike then I thought!" he laughed.

"I only get spoiled because my Fathers are rarely here." Rachel said sadly, she hated that her Fathers were always away for work.

"Well it won't be so bad anymore, we'll all start hanging out." Santana said trying to make Rachel feel better, knowing exactly how Rachel felt.

"Yeah I guess so. We have many guest bedrooms, so any of you can stay as well." Rachel smiled widely at the idea, Mike, Brittany and Kurt had joined them now. All three staring at the house in amazment. But each nodded at Rachel's offer with a genuine smile.

"The lounge is down the hall to the left and the kitchens down the hall to the right boys. I'm sure you'll be entertained whilst us girls and Kurt head up to my bedroom. We shan't be long." Rachel called out as she headed up the stairs, girls and Kurt shortly behind her.

"Wow Rach, your room; it's normal!" Santana said as she flopped back on the large double bed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rachel huffed sitting on her window seat next to Brittany, Kurt had laid next to Santana.

"I think it's pretty Rachel." Brittany offered politley with a large smile, which Rachel returned. "And big. Cool your T.V is on your ceiling!"

"No I didn't say it wasn't! Your room is gorgeous Rach. I was just expecting it to be all pink and girly with trophys everywhere!" Santana said defensivley and she looked around the bedroom: Nice large bed, cream walls with wooden skirting. Hell, even a chess board.

"Rach why don't you have a closet?" she asked confused not seeing one anywhere.

"Thank you Santana. And I do have a closet, but it's a walk in one," Rachel said pointing to a door "And thats pink. And that's where my trophy shelf is." Rachel said sheepishly, wondering if she was really that obvious. Noticing Kurt's eyes glaze over when she mentioned it was walk in.

"Can we have a look?" Brittany asked hopefully and she jumped up.

"Sure." Rachel grinned heading over to the door and going in. The girls and Kurt just behind her, each let out collective gasps.

"You have so many clothes and shoes! Nice ones to! Why don't you ever where them Rachel?" Kurt asked seriously confused eyeing the collection.

"I don't know," she shrugged "I guess I just feel comfortable in the clothes I usually wear, it's how a lady should dress Daddy says."

"Wow. I don't think I have ever seen as many trophys before." Santana said in awe, eyeing Rachel's collection of trophys.

"They're for many reasons. Dancing, singing, beauty peagants, horse racing, swimming you get my point." Rachel said fondly.

"Dude have you seen the size of the T.V! We should totally ask Rachel if we can watch the games here!" Mike's voice could be heard.

"Have you seen the kitchen? It's huge! You could get lost in the fridge!" Matt answered. "In fact I'm gonna do just that; you want anything?"

The girls and Kurt looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"I'm glad they seem to be entertained." Rachel grinned once they had all calmed down.

"All that laughing has made me need to wee, could I use your bathroom Rachel?" Brittany asked, dancing around.

"Sure; it's just through that door." Rachel directed. Once Brittany was done, she headed downstairs with Matt and Mike to have a look around.

"Unsuit bathroom? Damn you are just like me!" Santana grinned.

"OK so lets show Rachel her outfits; prepare to be amazed cherie!" Kurt sang as he along with Santana emptied the bags on Rachels bed. They had gotten Rachel the following: 6 skirts, 2 pairs of boyfriend jeans, 4 pairs of skinny jeans, 9 tops, 3 pairs of leggins and 4 sets of ballet flats.

"What no sweaters?" Rachel joked, though the others looked horrified at the 'joke' "I'm joking guys. Thank you; it's all beautiful." she smiled.

"You owe me $10 Kurt; hand it over." Santana grinned holding her hand out to a sulking Kurt.

"Scab." Kurt sighed as she shoved a crumpled note into Santana's, who looked very smug, hand. "I'll earn it back eventually." he added.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked curiously, folding up her new clothes. "And what is in those bags?" she said eying the two remaining bags.

"Nothing! Oh that? That's your outfit!" Kurt grinned, quick to advert Rachel's attention "And me earning my money back." he whispered to himself.

"Can I have a look?" Rachel smiled, holding a hand out for the bags.

"We'll save that until later when everyones gone! Rach, you don't mind me staying tonight do you?" Santana asked nervously.

"OK then," she said eyeing the pair suspisciously "and sure Santana." Rachel said excited at having a friend stay over, her Dad's would be happy.

"Room for one more?" Kurt grinned, deciding that this way he could ensure Rachel dressed well tomorrow.

"Of course." Rachel smiled, now estatic.

After that the trio headed down stairs where they watched T.V for a while and chilled, about 9 Brittany said that she had to head home so Mike and Matt left with her. After seeing them out, Rachel, Santana and Kurt headed to Kurt's house to get some of the necessities that he would need tonight. Santana had said that she'd wear some of her new clothes, glad that she had purchased some new underwear also.

* * *

Later that night the girls and Kurt were sat on Rachel's bed talking about 'Operation put a stop to PukeCedes', unknowingly to Rachel they were also talking about 'Operation get PuckleBerry together.

"So when exactly does our plan officially begin?" Rachel asked as she scooped another spoonful of her B+J's, she couldn't believe she had allowed Santana and Kurt to talk her into eating this, did they not know what icecream done to your vocals? But she wasn't complainging, it was good.

"Tomorrow." the pair stated in unison, both being creeped out and eyeing eachother.

"Why tomorrow? Isn't that when we get to perform out solo's? Which by the way, I still don't-" Rachel was cut off immediatley.

"Exactly why it begins tomorrow. You're going to look simply devine in your outfit, Puck, not to mention the rest of the males, will be blown away. And then step one - Puck notices Rachel- is complete. We simply just have to ensure that you hold his interest after." Kurt smiled coyly.

"But-" Rachel was once again cut off

"And you will definatley hold his interest in the song you will be singing. Puck won't be able to take his eyes off you." Santana smirked.

"Well-" Rachel started

"So if you'll just go strip down to your underwear cherie, and try the outfit on." Kurt said handing her the bigger of the two bags.

"I'm not-"

"Also wear this red bra when you do." Santana said, digging around in the smaller bag and handing over a red bra.

"I'm not even going to ask." Rachel said as she took the garments off Santana and Kurt and headed into her bathroom. Shortly after she came out looking less then pleased "What song am I going to be singing? Something from the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" she hissed, hand on her hip.

"Damn Rach! You clean up good!" Santana said in awe, eyeing the smaller brunnett.

"I agree. Though something is missing? Shoes!" Kurt said with wide eyes "How could we have forgot the shoes!" he panicked.

"Oh my god; I forgot to get some for my outfit as well!" Santana said worried, her outfit just wouldn't work without specific shoes.

"GUYS!" Rachel shouted trying to get their attention, of course she suceeded with a voice like hers. "I have shoes." Rachel said as beckoned for the pair to follow her to her closet. "Kurt you find a pair that will suit appropriatley with my outfit, and Santana look overe there." Rachel pointed.

The two looked around for a few minutes in Rachel's ,surprisingly huge, shoe collection until Kurt had an outburst.

"Eureka! I've found the perfect pair; go try them on doll." Kurt instructed as he dragged Rachel out the closet.

"RACHEL I THINK I LOVE YOU!" Santana cried as she came bounding into the bedroom, a pair of Rachel's boots in her hand.

"I'm flattered. Though, it's a little soon for that don't you think?" Rachel teased as she stood up, swapping places with Santana as she put the boots on. "Wow. Surprisingly this outfit does look amazing. Despite the fact that I look like a hooker." Rachel frowned, inspecting herself.

"Wait until you see my outfit then." Kurt winked "And Rach you look stunning; this should be your every day attire."

"You'd definatley captivate more then Puck's attention." Santana smirked "Damn I look hot in these boots." she said strutting around.

After messing around and taking a few photos, the trio were dressed in Rachel's pj's and snuggled up in bed. Kurt being in the middle.

"These boy shorts are really comfy Rachel! I may have to invest in some." Kurt laughed at what he must look like in Rache's pink pj's.

"On to a more important subject; tomorrow. Rachel you'll be singing Joan Jett's 'I love rock and roll.'" Santana stated turning on her side.

"WHAT! I may not be able to sing that song; then I'll look a fool! And why must I sing that song? Though the outfit makes more sense now."

"Because Puck gets totally hot for girls who like rock n' roll! I know from experience" Santana winked " And quit acting stupid. Your Rachel Berry; nothings out of your vocal range!" Santana said mocking Rachel, though she was serious. Rachel would kill the song.

"Oh god! Why did I ever agree to help you?" Rachel whined, already feeling the embarresment.

"Because we're friends and even though 'it's a little soon for that' you totally love me!" Santana grinned reaching over Kurt to poke Rachel.

"I DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THE OUTFIT TO SCHOOL THOUGH RIGHT?" Rachel said bolting forward as she panicked.

"God no cherie; we're saving the hotness that is Rachel Berry strickly for Puck." Kurt laughed pulling the brunette back down on her back.

"Thank god!" Rachel breathed, sighing in relief.

"So Puck is obviously going to notice you. We need to make sure that he continues to do so; meaning you wear your new outfits. I'll lay them all out for you so you won't have trouble." Kurt chirped, already running through his head what to pair with what.

"You're to flirt as well. Though not blatently, Puck likes the chase, not easy girls. Make him work for it, so flirt mildy and act innocent. So that to anybody else it looks just that. Dance confidently. When you get the chance, brush past him. But don't be obvious." Santana listed off.

"Anything else you want to add to that list?" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Nope." Santana said popping the 'p' "Though I do have plently more idea's; they can wait." Santana said yawning.

"Well I would like my beauty sleep, it's bad enough I forget my skin care products! Good night girls." Kurt muttered closing his eyes.

"Sir yes sir!" Rachel giggled "Night San, night Kurt" she yawned, also dozing off into a peacefull slumber.

"Night B! Night Hummel" Santana whispered, happily letting sleep take over.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe it, here he lay with two of his former nemesis on each side of him; yet he felt perfectly content.

It was odd: Head cheerleader, Queen of the gleeks and the incredible homosexual with amazing fashion sense turn out to be really good friends and much alike. He couldn't believe he had never gave Rachel a chance before, and he felt guilty about the horrifying make-over he had gave her that one time. Though at the time, he believed he was doing it for good reaons.

Him and Rachel should have been friends long ago. They probably would have been if Mercedes hadn't stood in his way. After just spending today with her, he realised how alike himself and Rachel were; probably why the tended to clash alot. Rachel and Kurt had been through alot together, the main thing being the whole Finn debocal.

For someone who looks so sweet and innocent, he was far from it. He had crushed two hearts.

That was one of the reasons Kurt distanced himself away from Rachel; the fact she was his competition. Though you could hardly call it that, Rachel had been correct when she had said she'd always have more of a chance with Finn then he ever would because she was a girl. Though it had stung majorly at the time, looking back Kurt realised he had in fact deserved it.

As for the whole Mercedes predicament; he couldn't be happier.

He was truly crushed when Mercedes had began drifting away from him once they had joined the cheerios, but he had figured she was a little caught up in her new popularity. But after a few more days, he thought different. He too was a cheerio, but he didn't let the popularity get to his head like she did. It was as if she didn't need Kurt no more, and that had pissed Kurt off to no end. But screw it.

He didn't need her.

Though it took a little emotional pain and the loss of one friend, he had gained himself two more. Who were far better. And he wouldn't change a thing. He was all for Mercedes being put in her place, and planned to help as much as he could. Though at first he had felt slightly awkward with the situation, he new now that it needed to be done. For her own good as well. She needed it to happen now rather than later, that way she's save herself the humiliation. And of course if a scandal was to break out in school of McKinley; he'd be a part of it 100%.

Which was exactly why he was going to slushy Mercedes tomorrow after Glee.

* * *

I am so sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I usually use the spell checker on here, but for some reason it seems to be down. Kurt slushying Mercedes is all bloodyblond's idea. Because as she stated; it's a classic. She also pointed out that Mercedes had in fact never been slushied on the show! So Kurt will slushy her. Kurt's doing this because Mercedes deserves is and he wants a little revenge. Also he wants his friend back, but fear not he will not turn on Rachel or Santana. I am half way through with the next chapter, so today may be a double update. Sorry for the spelling's! Will bet better in the next chapter hopefully. So yeah, review and let me know what you think. Tada awesome peeps! :)

Images incase you want to have a look! (may have gone slightly over board *giggles*)

RACHELS HOUSE - http://decojournal(.)com/img/private-house-lake-hollywood-6(.)jpg

RACHELS POOL - http://www(.)casajardim(.)com/images/V2%20night%20pool%20July%2007%20100(.)jpg

RACHELS BEDROOM - http://www(.)artstudiowork(.)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/Master-Bedroom-decor-11(.)jpg

RACHELS BATHROOM - http://www(.)artstudiowork(.)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/10/luxury-Master-Bathroom-ideas-1(.)jpg

RACHELS KITCHEN - http://www(.)furniturestoreblog(.)com/image/dream%20modern%20kitchen%20design(.)jpg

RACHELS CLOSET - http://lh5(.)ggpht(.)com/_tKUwC7TQWt0/SmXuD2wYWTI/AAAAAAAAFBA/DcqJm87rNAY/s800/Fullscreen%20capture%207212009%20113109%20AM(.)jpg

RACHELS LOUNGE - http://wac(.)0e13(.)edgecastcdn(.)net/800E13/www(.)palauppr(.)com/d/palaupr/mod_pukkaRooms/itemImage_10(.)jpg

RACHELS TROPHY SHELF - http://i3(.)photoblog(.)com/photos/62455-1244934442-0-l(.)jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Consider this fic officially disclaimed. I don't own nothing, not a spec.

If I did though: PuckleBerry would be a superhot power couple. PezBerry would be sexybesties, and Mercedes? She'd have the boot. ;) PUKE-cedes would have never happened *shudder*. Santana would sing more, and Mike and Matt would have more lines and appearances! :)

LINK FOR THEIR OUTFITS - http://www(.)polyvore(.)com/outfits_for_when_they_perform/collection?id=474513

OK guys, say it! I officially suck I know. I know I promised an update sooner, and seriously that was my intention. But as I was halfway through the chapter, our electric went so nothing saved. My dopey older brother seemed to have forgotten to inform us. So after that I was pretty bummed out, but because of all of your reviews I knew 'the story must go on. *laughs* So I've wrote this, surprisingly it has headed into a completely different direction than I had planned; but I actually prefer this way better. Also, I haven't replied to all of your reviews! I am so sorry about that as well, but I have read them all and they're ALL AWESOME and I love them. Thank you for all reviewing, I am still very shocked at all the positive responses. This chapter is length-y, and slightly rushed. Also the spell checker tool bar isn't working _still, _so there is going to be plenty of spelling mistakes, of which I am very sorry. OMGlee! This weeks episode of Glee was awesome! I can't wait until the next episode where Glee 'go GaGa' I'm a diehard GaGa fan; I love her uniqueness. Anyway this chapters shout outs go out to the following:

Saya Asakura, Tru-Pinai 4-eva, Zolton, ReadingIsMy6thSense13, Maiqu, sierrafromwa, GGSVHM, Saya Asakura, JackyKay, Megan Sarah, MoWEE, FallenAngelFromTheSky, Megan Sarah, IssyBell91, HelloItsMeLeanne, bizzybear21, xSpencer-Rose, blank, BAEFJNH09, uniqu3s0u7, Myra 'Trory' Dork, KenLuverDH, GaladrielGirl, missidaaa, Norman-dudette, Pagan-Angel13, morepuckelberry, rachelBfan, moviejunkie92, kikky, slaygurl, LifeGivesYouLemons, shamrockgreen, sam7800, kkcnelson2002, Lost 2 Love, bloodyblond, Noelle86, cheapen, krazy babe, wtb4ever, .lover, Cadalinda, Sarah, TwilightEmz09, wickedglee, Kdmr87 and SandiiB. (Definitely getting longer ;D )

Thank you guys for taking the time to review, for such a little gesture; it sure as hell means alot. (AND TOTALLY KICKS ASS AWESOME-LY) Seriously though, this story wouldn't be as awesome as it is without all of you guys. I hope this chapter makes up the for delay! :)

Also special shout outs go out to:

bloodyblond: For suggesting that Mercedes gets slushied :) x And for the line I borrowed from one of her famous and enjoyable rants. 'knock Miss 'Tude off her throne' (Awesome right?) Big thank you!

wtb4ever: For the 'Scooby Gang' reference. Thank you, it's awesome ;D x

Everyone elses suggestions will be used eventually, in the mean time; keep 'em coming! ;D Until then I bring to you...

Chapter five.

"Friday is here! I can't wait to see what you guys have come up with! Who's going to go first?" Schue grinned enthusiastically.

"Wait, we need to get our outfits on first! Brittany, Rachel and Santana follow me please. Matt, Mike I trust you two can get yourselves ready? Excellent. But be dears first and help us carry these bags." Kurt commanded skipping out of choir room, the girls and boys hot on his trail.

"Have you guys got costumes to get on as well?" Schue asked hoping everyone went all out.

"Yes we'-" Tina was effectively cut off by Santana and Rachel rushing into the room and ushering her out, not before grabbing her bag though.

"OK then," Mr Schue said humorously "What about you guys?" he asked the remaining students.

"Yeah, come on Q. We'll go to the other toilets down the hall." Mercedes said helping Quinn carry her things.

"And you guys?" Schue asked Finn, Puck and Artie.

"I've got to wait for Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Tina. They're going to help me get changed; because obviously I can't." Artie answered.

"What! No fair dude, you get four hot chicks changing you!" Puck grumbled "Do you think they'll change me?" he smirked suggestively.

"Doubt it, but go for it. I'm sure Mercedes would like that, _your girlfriend_." Artie shot back with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah yeah," Puck grunted "I'm gonna go get changed, you coming bro?" Puck asked Finn as he stood up.

"Yeah man." Finn said following Puck out the door.

"Mr Schue could you do me a favour please?" Artie asked nervously after receiving a text from Tina.

"Sure Artie, what is it?"

"When the girls are ready, Tina's going to send me a text. Could you push me to the toilets, they don't want to leave because 'No one can see us until we're all ready you fool!' so.." Artie said, mocking a female voice towards the end making Schue crack up.

"Sure." Schue smiled. "I'd be happy to help you Artie!"

"Cool." Artie said, smiling back.

Meanwhile in the ladies changing room.

"We look hot." Santana said matter-of-factly as all girls stood side by side, staring into the floor length mirror.

"I'd makeout with me if I could." Brittany offered, making the rest of the girls giggle slightly.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right with me....Oh I know what it is, YOU CAN SEE MY BRA!" Rachel fumed taking in her see through top.

"B, that's the whole point of the red bra! It goes with your lips, all female rockers used to do it." Santana sighed, though she was smiling.

"You sure I don't look like a little over the top?" Rachel asked nervously, taking in her appearance one again. "Not even slightly?"

"Rach you look fine. And we all look over the top, but we look great so it's cool." Tina assured her friend, receiving a smile in response.

"Plus you didn't mind what you looked like when you tried the outfit on," Santana offered.

"I guess so.. It's just because, well, there are boys in there!" Rachel bushed, lowering her head.

"Knock knock, it's little ol' me! Cover up your lady bits, I'm coming in." Kurt called out as he entered the locker room the girls were in. "Or don't"

"Oh my Puckle Berry!" Kurt said with wide eyes as he took in his ladies appearances, mainly Rachel's.

"What?" Rachel asked confused to what Kurt said, the rest of the females he knew stared at him with wide eyes.

"Fred Perry? It's a brand sweetie." Kurt smiled, trying to fix his slip up.

"Oh, I must have heard wrong." Rachel smiled, but began to feel nervous as Kurt eyed her.

"Is something wrong? Oh my God, I knew it I look like a sl-" Rachel was effectively cut off my Kurt pulling out a pair of scissors from his bag.

"What are you doing with those?" she asked cautiously as she backtracked, and he approached her slowly.

"Finishing off your look cherie, you can trust me. Just close your eyes." Kurt said as he pushed Rachel onto one of the benches.

"Yeah look what happened last I did." Rachel muttered, though she didn't protest.

"But we're friends now, best friends even. You know how sorry I am for that anyway doll." Kurt said sincerely as he began.

Five minutes later, and after much protesting and fidgeting. Kurt was done.

"Wallah! You can open your eyes now sweetie." Kurt said, Rachel did as told and panicked when the girls let out collective gasps.

"What's wrong? Kurt you better not have ruined my hair!" Rachel fumed as she got up and rushed to the mirror, though once she saw herself she let out a gasp of her own. Kurt had cut a choppy yet elegant full-fringe into Rachel's hair. And it looked amazing.

"Wow." she breathed out, leaning closer to the mirror to inspect it more.

"I know, you can thank me later. Right now we need to get Artie ready. Tina send away!" Kurt commanded, though smiled brightly.

"Kurt I love what you've done with your hair, would mine go like that?" Brittany asked as she slipped her dancing heels on.

Around 15 minutes later, all the Glee members were dressed and ready. Though all were nervous to go back to the choir room, feeling exposed and over dressed. Matt and Mike were the first to enter, doing a little dance for Mr Schue.

"Wow you guys clean up nice! I can't wait to see what you have put together!" Mr Schue said, he had previously agreed to let Matt and Mike do a duet as they weren't that confident singing solo. Before they could answer F Puck entered the room, laughing at the site before him.

"Dude! You two look like penguins; what's with the glasses?" Puck laughed as he flopped down in one of the chairs.

"Ha-ha funny Puckerman. What's your outfit?" Matt asked confused, noticing Puck didn't look that much different than he usually did.

"Costumes are gay. So I just brought in a change of clothes, but hey I'm wearing white shoes!" Puck grinned lifting his foot.

"YOU COPIED MY COSTUME!" Finn boomed as he entered the room, attracting attention to himself.

"No dude. They're totally different, your tux is white; ours are black." Mike laughed.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Plus I got a walking stick" Finn mumbled as he took a seat.

"And you look like a backwards penguin!" Puck howled, laughing at the sight of his friend.

Kurt was the next to strut in, striking a pose as he did so. The guys laughed and said he looked cool, and they liked his hair. Pleasing Kurt.

"Wait until you see what I've done with my girls then." Kurt said mysteriously as he took a seat also.

"Yehawwwwwww!" Artie belted out as he came rolling into the classroom. Once the guys, including Mr Schue, saw him they all cracked up laughing. Good natured though. This look had Artie wrote all over it and he certainly pulled it off better than they would.

"Slow down cowboy." Mr Schued said in a mock southern accent as he tipped an imaginary hat, the rest of the guys following suit.

"Wow you guys, you all look great." Mr Schue complimented truthfully.

"And what about me? I know I'm lookin' fly!" Mercedes grinned as she entered the room wearing black skinny jeans, a pink patterned top and her favourite black and pink Nike's. An outfit she and Quinn had selected when they had shopped at the Mall previously.

"You look great too Mercedes, very colour co-ordinated." Schue teased getting a mock glare in return. Quinn came in the room next, wearing a simple yet cute strappy bow front dress and sensible silver sandals.

"You look beautiful Quinn." Finn said offering a small smile.

"Thank you Finn." Quinn said softly as she took a seat beside Mercedes, though inside she was screaming with happiness at the compliment.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white." Tina sang as she entered the room whilst imitating walking down the isle. She was wearing a knee length white dress with embroided diamonds, a white veil head piece, silky white pumps and carrying a pink and white bouquet of flowers.

The guys in the room were momentarily shocked at seeing Tina wearing, well anything but black. Not to mention she looked amazing.

"You'd make a beautiful bride Tina. If I could get down on one knee, I would." Artie smirked, quoting himself.

"Why would you propose to me? You don't even like me." Tina grinned playing along.

"Stop. That's where you're wrong. I was really rude to you. You're awesome, and you shouldn't change unless you want to. And, if… you want to get up on this… just let me know." Artie winked patting his lap.

"Yup. That's more like it." Tina grinned as she sat on Artie's lap and pecked his cheek softly.

"Woah guys, don't be thinking of starting your honeymoon already!" Puck said in a teasing tone

"Yeah; your not even married yet!" Finn said with his usual goofy smile.

"You look great Tina." Schue offered, not wanting to compliment one without the other. Tina nodded a thank you, and looked towards the door once she saw Brittany entering. Everyone elses heads turned also, and Tina grinned at the guys facial expressions. (Not Mr Schue)

"Look but don't touch boys. She's taken!" Kurt grinned as he made his way over to Brittany and offered her his hand, she of course grinned back and accepted the hand. Allowing Kurt to lead her to some seats. "Now go a head, compliment her!" he commanded.

"You look great Brittany." Mr Schue said, offering her the same compliment he offered Tina.

"Your dress is nice, it's like a mermaid." Finn grinned, a few heads turning his way and giving him a 'what the..?' look.

"That's what I said." Brittany grinned back and gave Finn a thumbs up.

"I'm not going in there!" Rachel's voice could be heard from outside the room.

"Why not?" Santana asked frustrated.

"They're going to laugh at me. I look like a hooker!" Rachel complained, though no one could see it, they heard her stomp her heel clad foot.

"No you don't B; you look great. And if anyone says different, then they can deal with me." Santana assured her friend.

"Thanks San. Could you maybe go in first though?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

"On two conditions." Santana said in a business like tone, when Rachel nodded she went on "Don't remove your bra or do a runner." she finished in a demanding tone. "And I mean it Rach; no funny business!"

All the Glee kids, minus Tina, Kurt and Brittany, glanced at each other confused. Though the males definitely perked up. (Not Mr Schue!)

"I promise." Rachel said after a minute of debating, knowing Santana would come after her she decided against not running away.

"OK then!" Santana chirped happily as she strutted into the choir room, hips swaying slightly.

The males (NOT MR SCHUE!) all bit back groans at the site of Santana clad in a teeny light brown skirt and matching jacket, thigh high brown boots and a hat the same colour. "I look great right?" Santana smirked at the attention as she offered a little twirl.

"No darling, you look amazing." Kurt smiled patting the empty seat next to him for Santana to sit.

"Yeah S, you look super sexy." Brittany added.

Matt, Mike and Tina let out wolf whistles, whilst Puck refrained from saying anything with Mercedes sat next to him.

"You look great Santana." Mr Schue added.

"I like your boots." Quinn said whilst Mercedes kept a watchful eye on Puck.

"They're Rachel's." Santana stated, dismissing Quinn as she took the seat next to Kurt, adding a little more sway into her hips as she did so.

Of course, Artie, Puck, Matt, Finn and Mike noticed.

"Rachel come in!" Santana commanded. Every ones head turned to the door waiting for Rachel to enter.

"Seriously Rach you either come in or I'll send someone out to bring you in." Santana smirked at the thought, though she didn't think she'd have to do just that. But the sounds of clicking indicated that Rachel, had in fact attempted doing a runner. Santana groaned out loud.

"Being a diva... again." Mercedes moaned

"Oh shut up Mercedes. Shouldn't you be getting your outfit on?" Kurt bit out, surprising everyone and shocking Mercedes in to silence.

"Matt, Mike can you go get her please?" Santana asked, though it sounded more like a demand. Both boys were on their feet and out the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Matt's voice could be heard, echoing off the empty hallways.

Mr Schue and some of the Glee kids got worried and made an attempt to get up, but Santana and Kurt stopped them

"You don't need to go out there, they're fine." Kurt said smiling knowingly.

"It doesn't sound like it." Mr Schue said disbelieving.

"They've found Rachel, enough said." Santana smirked, sharing a glance with Kurt, Brittany and Tina who were all also smiling wickedly.

"Unhand me this instance you two!" Rachel shrieked "Thank you. Holding me like that wasn't niiiii-" Rachel was cut off with a loud 'umph'

"Matt! What are you doing? Are you crazy, put me down!" Rachel shrieked again, making the curious glee kids laugh slightly.

Suddenly, Mike appeared in the doorway with an unexplainable expression on his face. He sidestepped to allow Matt in who was carrying Rachel in over his shoulder. Matt, who the same expression on his face as Mike, slowly lowered Rachel down to the floor. Where she huffed and stomped her foot, turning around to face the rest of the group. To say everyone was stunned would be an understatement.

Rachel looked amazing. Wearing tight fitting black wet look leggings, chunky leather pumps and a grey cropped top, showing off her tan and very toned stomach. Her grey top being slightly see through, gave everyone a perfect view of her bright red bra that matched her lips. Her hair now seemed longer with it's choppy fringe, and framed her face beautifully. And smokey eyes only topped off the look.

Santana, Brittany and Tina all started cat calling Rachel making her blush slightly but give her a boost of confidence.

Placing her hand on her hip and cocking it to the side, she surveyed the class room and felt smug at the lustful looks Finn, Mike, Matt, Artie, Puck and Brittany(?) were sending her way. She grinned slightly, showing off her perfect pearly whites.

"You look great Rach." Mr Schue said breaking the silence, and quickly adverting his eyes.

"Yeah Rach you look smokin'!" Matt grinned taking her hand making her give the group a twirl.

"You let me know when you want to tap the Changster!" Mike winked teasingly, though his voice was serious.

"I like your new hair Rachel." Artie offered, Tina still perched on his lap and cat calling at Rachel.

"You look breathtaking Rachel, red suits you." Finn grinned goofily, and the rest of the club chuckled at how obvious yet oblivious he was.

The look Puck was giving her could only be described as desire, want and lust. It was apparent that he was trying his hardest to not say anything, judging by the way he was biting his lip and clenching his jaw. He lost the battle though...

"You should come to school dressed like that every day Rachel." he leered, making Mercedes glare daggers at him.

"Ok then. We're going to go in boy - girl order, who would like to go first?" Mr Schue asked breaking the tension and awkward silence.

"I do!" Mercedes said eagerly, getting up and shooting a glare at Rachel.

"Very well than. The floor is yours." Schue said locking the door and pulling the blind down on it, then quickly dimming the lights.

"I chose this song because I love the film: Chicago. And I feel like I can relate to the women who sang it." Mercedes began.

"Puck could you start please?" Mercedes huffed, noticing that he had yet to take his eyes of Rachel.

"Sure," he grunted adverting his gaze to Mercedes and began the intro though he remained in his seat.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the keeper of the keys, the countess of the clink, the mistress of murderers row, Matron Mama Mercedes!"

Puck looked awkward as he announced it, Santana, Rachel and Kurt rolled their eyes. And a few people snickered, Mercedes just smiled.

"_Ask any of the chickies in my pen_  
_They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother... hen. _  
_I love them all and all of them love me_  
_Because the system works, _  
_The system called reciprocity_." Mercedes sang as she placed a hand on her hip.

"_Got a little motto, _  
_Always sees me through:_  
_When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you._" She smirked as she looked pointedly at Puck who stared with wide eyes.

"_There's a lot of favours I'm prepared to do,_  
_You do one for Mama, she'll do one for you_." She paused, not taking her eyes off Puck.

"_They say that life is tit for tat,_  
_And that's the way I live._  
_So I deserve a lot of tat_  
_For what I've got to give._"

"_Don't you know that this hand_  
_Washes that one too._  
_When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you_." Mercedes paused, winking at Puck. Santana mock gagged, making Rachel smirk.

"_If you want my gravy_  
_Pepper my Ragu_  
_Spice it up for mama_  
_She'll get hot for you_." She stopped once more to shake her hips slightly, making a few members cringe. (Puck included?)

"_When they pass that basket_  
_Folks contribute too,_  
_You put in for Mama, _  
_She'll put out for you_." Mercedes gave Puck a pointed look and sashayed up to him, rubbing her hand on his shoulders.

"_The folks at top the ladder_  
_Are the ones the world adores_  
_So boost me up my ladder, kid_  
_And I'll boost you up yours_" She sang as she danced around Puck, staring across his head glaring at Santana and Rachel

"_Lets all stroke together_ (she winked at Puck at this part)  
_Like the princeton crew_  
_When your stroking Mama, Mama's stroking you_." She belted out, shooting a few winks here and there before 'sashaying' back up to the front.

"_So what's the one conclusion_  
_I could bring this number to - _  
_When you're good to Mama, Mamas good to you_." Mercedes finished, smiling widely.

The group broke out into applause, mostly awkward. Though Puck had a terrified expression on his face, making Rach, San, Mike and Matt laugh.

"That was great Mercedes. Got to love Chicago!" Mr Schue praised as he took centre again.

"Who's going to be brave and go next then? Remember, it has to be a boy." Schue asked, he looked towards Kurt

"Well I was intending on going last, but I don't want to punish you anymore!" Kurt joked(?) before heading to the front of the class.

"Originally I wanted to do some Whitney Houston, but then I heard this song and fancied a challenge. Enjoy!" He grinned signaling for the band to start playing. Majority of the kids grinned recognising the tune.

"Brittany, Rachel, Santana and Tina, help me out! You'll know when!" Kurt grinned . (oooh's - B, S, R + T)

"_We can fight our desires _(oooh)  
_ But when we start making fires _  
_ We get ever so hot _(oooh)  
_ Whether we like it or not_  
_ They say we can love who we trust_ (oooh)  
_ But what is love without lust? _  
_ Two hearts with accurate devotions _(oooh)  
_ And what are feelings without emotions?_" Kurt belted out confidently, people were amazed with his talent.

"_I'm going in for the kill _  
_ I'm doing it for a thrill _  
_ Oh I'm hoping you'll understand _  
_ And not let go of my hand_" Kurt sang loudly, all in tune. And then repeated the chorus.

"_I'm going in for the kill _  
_ I'm doing it for a thrill _  
_ Oh I'm hoping you'll understand _  
_ And not let go of my hand_" Kurt finished, holding all the high notes as he winked at 'his girls'.

"_I hang my hopes out on the line (oooh)_  
_Will they be ready for you in time_  
_If you leave them out too long (oooh)_  
_They'll be withered by the sun_  
_Full stops and exclamation marks (oooh)_  
_My words stumble before I start (oooh oooh oohhhh)_  
_How far can you send emotions? (oooh)_  
_Can this bridge cross the ocean?_" he sang perfectly, hand on his hip and an eyebrow raised.

"_I'm going in for the kill _  
_ I'm doing it for a thrill _  
_ Oh I'm hoping you'll understand _  
_ And not let go of my hand_" he finished, quickly diving into the chorus again.

"_I'm going in for the kill _  
_ I'm doing it for a thrill _  
_ Oh I'm hoping you'll understand _  
_ And not let go of my hand_" Kurt finished as he started to dance around receiving a few cat calls.

"_Let's go to war_  
_ To make peace_  
_ Let's be cold_  
_ To create heat_  
_ I hope in darkness_  
_ We can see_  
_ And you're not blinded by the light from me_" Kurt sang, winking at his girls who 'ooh'd' for him, all smiling widely.

(oooooh oooh ooohhh ooohhh ohhh ohhhh ohh ohhhhhhhhh oohhh ohhhhhhhhhhh)

"_I'm going in for the kill _  
_ I'm doing it for a thrill _  
_ Oh I'm hoping you'll understand _  
_ And not let go of my hand_" Kurt finished perfectly doing a mock bow, the group errupted into applause.

"Go Kurt!" Brittany shouted over the applause as she rushed down and hugged him, looking pointedly over his shoulder at Mercedes as she did so. Not seeing a reaction, she planted one straight on Kurt's lips. Pulling back she smirked at Mercedes.

"Wow Kurt; got yourself a fan girl there!" Mr Schue laughed "Amazing Kurt, you did an excellent job!" Schue clapped.

Once the class had settled, Tina offered to go next.

"Although we're good now; I want you to listen to this song Artie. It's our relationship in lyrics and how you make me feel sometimes, also it's sang by my idol - Katy Perry. Enjoy." Tina said as she took position, her bouquet clasped in her hands she stared straight at Artie.

"_You change your mind _  
_ Like a girl changes clothes _  
_ Yeah you, PMS _  
_ Like a bitch _  
_ I would know_." She sang as she rolled her eyes and pointed to herself, everyone was amazed at Tina's sudden confidence.

"_And you always think, __always speak __crypticly_." She said as she done some movements with her hand, pretending it was a mouth.

"_I should know __that you're no good for me_!" She belted out as she pointed at Artie and walked up to him, where she began prodding his chest.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold _  
_ You're yes then you're no _  
_ You're in and you're out _  
_ You're up and you're down _  
_ You're wrong when it's right _  
_ It's black and it's white _  
_ We fight, we break up _  
_ We kiss, we make up_" As Tina belted out the chorus, everyone noticed how this song fit their relationship to a 'T'

"_You, You don't really want to stay, no _  
_ You, but you don't really want to go-o _  
_ You're hot then you're cold _  
_ You're yes then you're no _  
_ You're in and you're out _  
_ You're up and you're down_" Tina sang as she strutted back to the front of the class.

"_We used to be _  
_ Just like twins _  
_ So in sync _  
_ The same energy _  
_ Now's a dead battery _  
_ Used to laugh bout nothing _  
_ Now your plain boring_" Tina sang as she crossed her fingers and shot Artie a mock glare, before her lips turned upwards.

"_I should know that you're not gonna change_" She belted out, but then winked at Artie.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in and you're out_  
_You're up and you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_You, You don't really want to stay, no _  
_ You, but you don't really want to go-o _  
_ You're hot then you're cold _  
_ You're yes then you're no _  
_ You're in and you're out _  
_ You're up and you're down_"

"_Someone call the doctor _  
_ Got a case of a love bi-polar _  
_ Stuck on a roller coaster _  
_ Can't get off this ride_" Tina sang as danced around Artie's chair.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes " Tina sang in a whisper, before grinning and jumping up and down pointing at Artie.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no__  
You're in and you're out__  
You're up and you're down__  
You're wrong when it's right__  
It's black and it's white__  
We fight, we break up__  
We kiss, we make up_  
_You, You don't really want to stay, no _  
_ You, but you don't really want to go-o _  
_ You're hot then you're cold _  
_ You're yes then you're no _  
_ You're in and you're out _  
_ You're up and you're down_" Tina sang loudly as she danced around at the front of the classroom, finishing off by throwing her bouquet.

Kurt of course caught it and began fanning himself, winking at Puck to freak the boy out. And succeeding, making a few people laugh loudly.

"Tina that was amazing! You done a great job, outfit and everything. I'm glad that the song also meant something to you." Mr Schuester said clapping loudly along with the rest of the group, Artie looked a little guilty knowing what Tina was trying to get across.

"Come here you." Artie said with a grin as he patted his lap, Tina blushed and mocked walking down the isle as she headed to him.

"Wow 3 amazing performances! Who's going to go next then? Come one guys!" Mr Schue said noticing the males all adverted their attention.

"Matt, Mike?" Mr Schue asked hopefully, both boys looked scared but then sighed at headed to the front of the classroom.

"Me and Matt are doing a song together because we don't feel comfortable singing solo, as we're usually backup or the dancers." Mike said nervously, before flipping down his glasses that were rested on his head.

"And the reason we chose this song is because the artist is an inspiration to us both, plus we were watching a film of his at the time." Matt added, far more nervously then Mike, as he too flipped down his glasses. He stood next to Mike, and both boys crossed their arms over their chests making a few people laugh softly.

"Who are you? The men in black?" Puck scoffed at the sight of the pair

"That we are dude!" Matt shouted with a grin as the music began.

"_Whoo_..." both boys sang

"_Here come the Men in Black_  
_It's the M.I.B.'s, uh, here come the M.I.B.'s_  
_Here come the Men in Black_ (R+S+B _Men in Black_)  
_They won't let you remember_  
_ Na na na_" they finished in unison before Matt took over whilst Mike began 'busting' some moves.

"_The good guys dress in black remember that_  
_ Just in case we ever face to face and make contact_  
_ The title held by me M.I.B._  
_ Means what you think you saw, you did not see_  
_ So don't blink be what was there_  
_ Is now gone, black suit with the black Ray Ban's on_  
_ Walk in shadow move in silence_  
_ Guard against extra-terrestrial violence_  
_ But yo we ain't on no government list_  
_ We straight don't exist, no names and no fingerprints_  
_ Saw somethin strange watch your back _  
_ Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at_  
_ Uh ah._" Matt finished sucking in a deep breath before he joined Mike with the chorus.

"_Here come the Men in Black _(R+S+B _Men in Black_)  
_ Galaxy defenders woh woh o_  
_ Here come the Men in Black _(R+S+B_ Men in Black_)  
_ They won't let you remember_"

(R+S+B _wont let you remember_) Matt stepped back and began dancing as Mike sang his verse:

"_Uh ah, uh ah, now_  
_ From the deepest of the darkest of night_  
_ On the horizon, bright light enters sight tight_  
_ Cameras zoom, on the impending doom_  
_ But then like boom black suits fill the room up_  
_ With the quickness talk with the witnesses_  
_ Hypnotiser, neutraliser_  
_ Vivid memories turn to fantasies_  
_ Ain't no M.I.B.'s, can I please_  
_ Do what we say that's the way we kick it_  
_ Ya know what I mean_  
_ I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya_  
_ We're your first, last and only line of defence against the worst scum of the universe_  
_ So don't fear us, cheer us_  
_ If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're the fearless_  
_ M.I.B.'s, freezing up all the flack_" Mike was now red in the face, making a few members of the group laugh softly. Everyone shocked and entertained

(R+S+B _What's that stand for?_)

"Men In Black" Mike and Matt shouted together, both dancing now.

"Uh Ah" Matt grunted

(R+S+B _The Men in Black_)

"Uh Ah" Mike grunted

(R+S+B _The Men in Black_)

Matt and Mike stood next to each other now and began synchronizing the dance moves that Will Smith done in the Video, as Matt took over

"_Let me see ya just bounce it with me, just bounce with me_  
_Just bounce it with me come on_ (R+S+B _bounce with me_)  
_Let me see ya just slide with me, just slide with me_  
_Just slide with me come on_ (R+S+B _slide slide slide slide_)  
_Let me see ya take a walk with me, just walk it with me _  
_ Take a walk with me come on_ (R+S+B _walk with me_)  
_And make your neck work_  
_ Now freeze_" Matt sang, winking at the girls for their help as him and Mike came together for the chorus

"_Here come the Men in Black_ (R+S+B _Men in Black_)  
_The galaxy defenders woh o woh_  
_Right on, right on_  
_Here come the Men in Black_ (R+S+B _Men in Black_)  
_They won't let you remember_" (R+S+B _oh no_) Matt grinned as Mike took over, both remaining dancing but now some of the group had got up and joined the dancing, those who knew. Santana, Brittany, Puck, Rachel, Tina and even Mr Schue as the others laughed.

"_Aight check it let me tell you this in closing_  
_ I know we might seem imposing_  
_ But trust me if we ever show in your section_  
_ Believe me, it's for your own protection_  
_ Cause we see things that you need not see _  
_ And we be places that you need not be_  
_ So go with ya life, forget that Roswell crap_  
_ Show love to the black suit, cause that's the Men in_  
_ That's the Men in_" Mike sang twirling Brittany around Matt did the same to Rachel, Puck and Tina and Santana and Mr Schue.

Matt and Mike quickly stood at the front of the group and came together for the last verse, everyone still dancing behind them.

"_Here come the Men in Black _(R+S+B _here they come_)  
_ The galaxy defenders (galaxy defenders)_  
_ Here come the Men in Black _(R+S+B _oh here they come_)  
_ They won't let you remember _(R+S+B _won't, let you, remember_)  
_ Here come the Men in Black_ (R+S+B _oh here they come_)  
_ Galaxy defenders woh o woh _  
_ Here come the Men in Black_  
_ They won't let you remember_" They finished, high fiving.

The group errupted into loud cheers, ever Mercedes and Quinn, everyone was shocked at such an amazing performance from the pair.

"Not that I wasn't expecting something amazing; I just wasn't expecting that! You guys have been holding back on us, well not no more!" Mr Schue laughed, a little to excited.

"Dude you two rocked!" Puck laughed as he flopped back in his seat, out of breath.

"Yeah and it's even better cause you like, dance!" Finn grinned in his regular goofy manner, making a few girls and Kurt swoon.

"You got half the class up with you! That's what a real performance does." Artie added with a grin.

"Another round of applause for Matt and Mike, who will be showing their talent a lot more now!" Schue grinned, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Right then who would like to go next; Rachel?" Schue asked excited

"She can't, she's going next to last." Santana and Kurt said together, before eyeing each other again. Both not liking how they keep doing that.

"Ok then," Schue frowned "Quinn would you like to go now?" he asked hopefully, the blonde nodded in response and made her way down.

"I chose this song because I like Taylor Swift, and I've been told that my voice sounds like hers." Quinn stated as she sat on a seat and crossed her ankles, she hadn't planned on dancing for this performance. Seriously, how could someone heavily pregnant dance?

"OK well, ready when you are." Schue said taking a seat, Quinn took a deep breath and sang softly as the music began

"_Drew looks at me, _  
_ I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_ That I want and I'm needing_  
_ Everything that we should be_" Quinn sang softly, her eyes drifting towards Finn who seemed to be the only one not to notice.

"_I'll bet she's beautiful, _  
_ That girl he talks about_  
_ And she's got everything that I have to live without_" As Quinn sang this verse, her eyes wondered over to Rachel.

"_Drew talks to me, _  
_ I laugh cause it's so damn funny_  
_ That I can't even see_  
_ Anyone when he's with me_" She began putting much emotion in the song, her head slowly dropping.

"_He says he's so in love, _  
_ He's finally got it right, _  
_ I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_" She belted out, and a few members noticed her eyes glaze over

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_ The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_ He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_" her faze has been focused on Finn the whole time, he's still oblivious.

"_Drew walks by me, _  
_ Can't he tell that I can't breathe? _  
_ And there he goes, _  
_ So perfectly, _  
_ The kind of flawless I wish I could be_" By now Quinn had shed a few tears and adverted her attention to Rachel, a small glare on her face

"_She'd better hold him tight, _  
_ Give him all her love_  
_ Look in those beautiful eyes_  
_ And know she's lucky cause_

_ He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_ The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_ He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_"

"_So I drive home alone, _  
_ As I turn out the light_  
_ I'll put his picture down and maybe_  
_ Get some sleep tonight_" She belted out resting her hands on her swelling belly.

"_Cuz He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_ The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_ He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
_ He's the time taken up, _  
_ But there's never enough_  
_ And he's all that I need to fall into._" she whisper sang, eyes glancing around the room, landing on Finn... again.

"Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see" Quinn spoke/sang as she stood up.

The group clapped, and even the ones who didn't get along with her will admit she done an excellent job.

"Wow Quinn; that was some serious emotion. You sang beautifully." Schue praised clapping lightly, Quinn seemed to come out of her trance and smiled softly before heading over to her seat in between Puck and Mercedes.

"I'll go next Mr Schue." Finn said getting up and heading to the front of the class.

"I don't know why I chose this song; I just did. Plus my Mom thinks my voice is kinda similar, and I had a white suit that would go with the song so that I didn't have to go out and by a new outfit. So erm, yeah." Finn said awkwardly as he whispered what song he was singing to the band,

"_Lieing, I still can't find the truth_  
_So I spin another line on you_  
_ You can't blame a fella for trying  
Doesn't it taste so good?_  
_ But deep inside I'm dying_" Finn sang as he stood there awkwardly, his eyes drifting to Quinn on the last line.

"_Oh! I wanna word with you_  
_ If there's never a perfect time_  
_ It's time for another white lie_" he drawled out throwing his head back as he held the note (so Finn like right? :L)

"_I do it to get close to you_  
_ And I will tell a million more white lies_." he sang before diving into the next verse,

"_One day, I know you'll understand_  
_ That I didn't really have much choice_  
_ I just had to hide it_  
_ Sometimes, good men do bad things_  
_ Just as bad men can do good_  
_ Tell me which way you like it_" his eyes seemed to drift of to Rachel during this verse, maybe because all the times he lied to her

"_Oh! I wanna word with you_  
_ There's never a perfect time_  
_ However much I try, try, try, try_" by now he was doing that awkward pacing/dancing thing he did

"_Oh! Why don't you sit yourself down?_  
_ Cos we gotta talk this through_  
_ It's time for another white lie.._." he drawled out, holding the note as he came to a stop.

"_I did it to get close to you_  
_ And I will tell a million more_  
_ White lies, just a little white lie_  
_ I do it to get close to you_  
_ And I will tell a million more white lies_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh_  
_ I was just playing girl, I was just playing by your rules_  
_ Oh-oh, oh-oh_  
_ Just another white lie and I'll tell a million more_  
_ White lies..._  
_I did it to get close to you_  
_ And I will tell a million more_  
_ White lies, just a little white lie_  
_ I do it to get close to you_  
_ And I will tell a million more white lies...._" he finished and grinned at the applause's he was receiving.

"Great performance Finn." Schue smiled patting him on the back, waiting for the applause to die down before going on

"Right so far we've had Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Matt and Mike, Quinn and now Finn. So that leaves Santana, Artie, Rachel, Puck and Brittany. We'll have a little break and then do it in that order ok guys?" Schue asked, hoping to go get Emma to come listen to these guys.

They were still on bad terms, though one sided. And he really wanted to fix it, so a cheesey date with the Glee kids as his performers it was. He was just hoping that she'd come, he'd realised how he'd messed up and wanted to fix it as soon as possible.

"Sounds great, we need to touch our outfits up anyway." Kurt smiled as he stood from his seat, offering his elbow to Brittany.

"OK. So we'll meet back in here say 20 minutes?" Schue asked, receiving nods from members of the group as they made their exit.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rachel said with wide eyes "You do both realise that the rest of our year are currently having a break? And we'll be seen if we go out there!" she hissed as she stomped one of her feet, of course Kurt and Santana laughed. Brittany just stood clueless...

"Relax B, we'll be fine. They probably won't recognise us anyway, and so what if they do?" Santana said as she pulled Rachel out of the classroom and linked arms with her, Kurt and Brittany just behind them as they made their way to the lockeroom that still held their stuff.

"Woah, hey there sexy ladies." David Karofsky called as he stood infront of the girls and Kurt, leaning on a locker.

"Why have I never seen you two fine chicks around here? You must be new, you needa tour guide?" he said flirtatiously.

"Unless you want me to detach your 2inch dick from you body and shove it down your mouth; I suggest you fuck off!" Santana hissed.

"Lopez?" Karofsky said confused "Damn and I thought you looked good in your cheerios uniform!" he whistled turning to Rachel.

"Rachel Berry?" he asked with wide eyes "Holy fuck you clean up nice. You let me know if you wanna hit this!" he winked, licking his lips.

"Karofsky why don't you leave the ladies alone? Or I'll be hitting you!" Puck sneered as he approached the small group

"Your not jealous are you Puckerman?" Karofsky smirked "So Rach what do you say? You wanna get up on this?" he said checking her out

"Ew no. I'd rather not thank you. You must be crazy if you think I'll let you tap this, slushy facials remember?" Rachel said arching an eyebrow

"Yeah babe, that was me tryna get your attention! They won't be happening no more, I assure you." he leered suggestively.

"Karofsky you heard the ladies; they don't want you. So I suggest you run-the-fuck-on before I do something about it." Puck challenged.

"Yeah yeah man what ever. Rachel you get back to me when you can." he winked as he walked off, talking to some of the hockey jocks.

"He's such a perv!" Santana snarled

"Thank you for coming over when you did Noah," Rachel smiled "David is crazy if he thinks I'll ever let him touch this." Rachel shuddered at the mere thought of his hands on her, she was sure glad she always carried her rape whistle on her.

"It's cool Berry." Puck grunted shoving his hands in his pockets, wondering why the fuck he came over in the first place.

"I'd never let him touch this," Rachel said gesturing to herself, making Puck eye her up and down "Though... never mind." she giggled.

"No what were you going to say Berry?" Puck asked amused, not before seen this side to Rachel.

"It's silly. I was just going to say that well, if it was a handsome jock with more muscles....well then maybe.." she trailed off innocently, but arching an eyebrow suggestively, and fuck, Puck could of swore he seen her lick her lips as she eyed him. He smirked down at her about to reply when he got cut off.

"Puck! What are you doing talking to them?" Mercedes glared as she stormed over to the small group, Quinn trailing slowly behind her.

"Just asking what they were singing." he lied easily not breaking eye contact with Rachel, not knowing why he lied; he had nothing to hide, right?

"Oh," she said cleverly "Well come on; we gotta go back to Glee." She said pulling on Puck's arm, not happy with the way he was staring at Rachel.

"Sure." Puck said, finally breaking his gaze away from Rachel's, wondering what the fuck just happened.

Back in Glee, the tension was thick. Mercedes was trying to get Puck's attention, who's eyes had locked back with Rachel's, Santana was glaring across at Mercedes from her seat beside Rachel, Quinn sat awkwardly between the pair wondering what the hell was going on. Schue walked in, a skip in his step, with Miss Pillsbury following closely behind him.

"OK guys," Schue said coughing trying to gather all their attention "Miss Pilsburry is going to sit and watch you perform. I hope that's okay. So Santana you want to come up here and get us re-started?" Schue asked as he and Miss Pilsburry sat off to the side.

Santana nodded and made her way to the front of the classroom, resting her hand on her hip she spoke loudly.

"So I chose this song because it's hot. Plus when me and Wheezy over there," she pointed her finger to Mercedes "sang 'The boy is mine' it his me how awesome I was when I sang, plus I totally pull off Monica. Oh and I got to wear a hot outfit, so yeah.." she trailed off smirking as she saw Matt, Kurt, Rachel, Mike and Brittany nod in agreement, the males eyeing her up. "So yeah, I'm singing Monica's 'So gone'."

The intro started and Santana perched herself on the Piano, crossing her ankles as she began to sing.

"_So gone over you,you,you,you,you_." she sang perfectly, once again amazing everyone with her hidden talent.

"_Yeah, new Santana!_" Rachel shouted as Brittany added "_Whoo_" Santana nodded a thanks before continuing.

"_Silly of me, devoted so much time,_  
_ To find you unfaithful boy, I nearly lost my mind. _(she sang as she winked at Puck, rolling her head slightly)  
_ Drive pass your house everynight,_  
_ In an unmarked car,_  
_ Wonderin' what she had on me_ (she looked pointedly at Mercedes, a look of disgust on her features.)  
_ to make you break my heart?_"

"_You make me feel.._  
_You make me feel I'm so gone_  
_so gone Oh I.._" Santana sang as she ran a hand through her hair slowly

"_You make me feel.._  
_You make me feel_  
_Whoa and I love to love ya baby!_  
_I'm so.._"

(R+B Oohh Hoo)

"_Night I couldn't sleep_, (Santana began running her hand down her face and neck)  
_You let the sun beat chu' home_  
_I ask myself over again, what am I doin' wrong_ (pointing to herself as she swang her hips slowly)  
_To make you stay out all night and not think to call,_  
_What does she have over me to make you not think to call home?,_" she sang glaring at Mercedes

"_You make me feel.._  
_You make me feel that I'm so gone_  
(R+B _SO GONE_)  
_Oh I_..." she sang seductively whilst flipping her hair

"_You make me feel.._  
(R+B Y_ou make me feel_)  
_Whoa and I love to love ya baby!_  
_I So gone.._" she trailed off before dancing suggestively, captivating the males attention.

"_Listen boy,_  
_I'ma rowdy chick,_  
_Sometimes I have to fight 'cause my mouth to slick,_  
_Baby why ya doin' me like I ain't worth shit,_  
_Make me wanna ride pass ya house and sit,_  
_Kick down your doors and smack ya chick,_  
(R+B+K _Just to show you Santana not havin' that,)_  
_So In love wit you like a drug habitget,_  
_So real.._." Santana trailed off winking at Mercedes who looked pissed.

(R+B You treat me so unreal)

_"What she do, I do, I do betta_  
_What she did to make you love her?_ (R+B+K _What did she do?_) (Santana stared at Puck with genuine curiosity)  
_Is it real or, Forever? Ohh_ (R+B+K_ Is it real_)?  
_Baby please can we stay together?_" she belted out slowly thrusting her hips outwards

_What she do I do betta_  
_What she did to make you love her? _(R+B+_What did she do?_)  
_Is it real or, Forever? Ohh _(R+B+K _Is it real?_)  
_Baby please can we stay together?_" she sang before signaling to the girls to help her out

(R+B Whooo Whoo)

"_Whoa and I love to love ya baby!_  
(R+B+K _Whoa and I love to love ya baby_!)  
_Whoa and I love to love ya baby!_  
(R+B+K _Whoa and I love to love ya baby!_)  
_Whoa and I love to love ya baby!_  
(R+B+K _Whoa and I love to love ya baby!_)  
_Just to show you Santana, not havin' that_" she sang as she began dancing suggestively again, trailing her hands everywhere

"You make me feel.. (she said as she slowly walked over to Puck, where she began circling his chair, much to Mercedes dismay)  
You make me feel, I'm so gone  
(R+B SO GONE) Ohh I..." she sang as she ran her hands over his shaven head, not liking the feeling at all.

"_You make me feel.._  
(R+B _You make me feel_)  
_Whoa and I love to love ya baby!_" Santana sang slowly making her way back up to the front, being sure to add a little sass to her hips as she did so

(R+S+K _Said that I need ya_!)

"I don't really need you

(R+S+K _Said that I need ya_! _Ohhh_)

"I don't really need you

(R+S+K _Said that I need ya_!)

"You treat me so unreal..." She finished smirking as she mock bowed.

The group (sans Mercedes) erupted into loud applause's, the girls, Matt and Mike all whistling loudly as Santana continued to mock bow.

"Santana, wow! You really need to sing solo's more, excellent performance!" Schue said enthusiastically.

"Well as long as the song's hot, then why not." Santana shrugged as she sat down only to be pulled into a hug by Rachel.

"That was amazing San! You really pull off Monica's voice." Rachel praised, earning a grin from Santana.

"Yeah you were really cool San!" Brittany said enthusiastically from her spot next to Kurt.

"You sang wonderful Pez, you pull off that outfit better then she did." he grinned patting her arm.

"Yeah San you look h-o-t!" Matt winked while Mike nodded in agreement as he looked pointedly at Santana's long legs.

"Pervs!" she laughed teasingly, nudging Matt in the side as she poked her tongue out. Most of the other Glee members were shocked at Santana acting so, well, normal? Instead of her usual 'bitch exterior' she put up, she was being genuine... with her friends.

"Artie your next!" Schue grinned, he had a good feeling about Artie's song by looking at the kids outfit.

"I don't know if anyone of you watch WWE, but this song is from there. I was watching some re-runs the other day and decided this song fit me to a 'T'." he grinned as he wheeled his way up to the front of the class. The music started and the girls swooned.

"Oh my god; I love this song!" Santana laughed dancing in her seat.

"Shawn Michaels is so hot; It should be illegal!" Rachel added, thinking back to when she was forced to watch WWE with her Dad.

"He's got nice hair." Brittany added, the guys were shocked that the girls even knew what WWE was. Though, majorly turned on by the fact.

"_Oh, oh Artie!_" Artie sang in a mock female voice, everyone focusing their attention on him again all grinning slightly.

"_I think I'm cute._  
_I know I'm sexy._  
_I've got the looks,_  
_That drive the girls wild_  
_I've got the moves, that really move 'em._  
_I send chills up._  
_Up and down their spines._" Artie sang as he done some wheelchair stunts, his song making the group burst out in guffaws.

"_I'm just a sexy boy,_" he sang, his hands rubbing across his chest.  
(T - _Sexy boy_)

"_I'm not your boy toy,_" he said pointing fingers at Tina, a teasing smirk on his face.  
(T - _Boy toy_)

"_I'm just a sexy boy,_" he sang his hands gesturing to his body.  
(T - _Sexy boy_)

"_I'm not your boy toy,_" Artie said winking at Tina and shaking his head 'no'.  
(T - _Boy toy_)

"_I make 'em hot._  
_I make 'em shiver._  
_Their knees get weak,_  
_Whenever I'm around._  
_They see me wheel,_  
_They hear me talk,_  
_I make 'em feel,_  
_Like they're on cloud nine_" Artie sang, shooting a few winks at the girls in the class who mock fanned themselves laughing softly.

"_I'm just a sexy boy,_" he sang, pointing to himself wth a smirk as Tina done back-up for him.  
(T - _Sexy boy_)

"_I'm not your boy toy,_" he said smirking suggestively at Tina who blushed and ducked her head.  
(T - _Boy toy_)

"_I'm just a sexy boy,_" he sang his hands gesturing to his body again and nodding his head to the beat.  
(T - _Sexy boy_)

"_I'm not your boy toy,_" Artie said wiggling his finger in Tina's direction as she sang along with him.  
(T - _Boy toy_)

"Eat your heart out girls!" He sang to Tina and the other females, tipping his hat with a grin on his face.

"Hands off the merchandise!" He finished gesturing to his body.

"Dude! That song should be my signature!" Puck laughed, but nodded his letting Artie know he done a good job.

The rest of the group all added positive comments, whilst Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Brittany whispered amongst themselves before standing up and pointing at Artie.

"You're so vain you probably think this song is about you. You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you, don't you? Don't you?" They all harmonized together, making the group crack up and Artie blush furiously.

"Wow you guys are all about team work today aren't you?" Mr Schue laughed, glad to see the new friendships that had developed.

"Right then! Rachel, the floor is yours." Mr Schue said excited, from the looks of it Rachel had definitely stepped out of her box and he looked forward to seeing what song she had chosen. Rachel blushed slightly, and then made her way up to the dance floor.

"I would just like to say that I had no choice in singing this song. In fact; it was forced upon me." Rachel said glaring at Santana.

"Yeah what ever B! You love me!" Santana winked laughing, she was truly excited about watching Rachel perform and Puck's reaction.

"Anyway, the song that I'll be performing for you today," Rachel paused "Joan Jetts, I love rock n roll." she said nervously.

People were shocked, but very excited to see Rachel sing this song. Some more than others...

"_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_  
_I knew he must 'a been about seventeen_  
_The beat was going strong_  
_Playin' my favorite song_ (Rachel began trailing her hands up and down her sides and hip, like Santana had taught her)  
_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_ (Rachel began to slowly seperate her legs, one hand running down her thigh)  
_Till he was with me, yeah me_ (she then winded her body down to the floor, making a few of the males groan)  
_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_ (slowly, she began to bring herself back up)  
_Till he was with me, yeah me singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock n' roll_  
_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _" she sang perfectly

"OW!" Rachel shouted as she began to feel more confident with every lustful look she was receiving.

"_He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name_  
_That don't matter, he said,_  
_'Cause it's all the same_ " Rachel sang as she began to wander around the classroom, dancing around everybody and ending up in Artie's lap.

"_Said can I take you home_  
_where we can be alone_ " she pecked Artie cheek as she lifted her leg above her head and hopped of his lap, much to every ones amazement.

"_An' next we were movin' on_  
_He was with me, yeah me_" she pulled Matt up and began dancing suggestively with him, though her eyes were locked with Pucks hazel ones.

"_Next we were movin' on_  
_He was with me, yeah me, singin_'" she curled a finger to Mike, as she beckoned for him. Dancing between both boys, she shot a wink at Puck.

"_I love rock n' roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock n' roll_  
_So come an' take your time an' dance with me!_" she said clapping her hands, and grinding on Matt who was behind her.

"Ow!" she screamed, winking at Mike who stood before her, as he placed his hands on her hips. Unaware of the glares he and Matt were receiving

"_Said can I take you home where we can be alone...._" she sang seductively to Puck, arching an eyebrow as if daring him, Puck was momentarily shocked, but ignoring Mercedes huffing beside him, he shot her a smirk and wink return. Licking his lips at the sight of her.

"_Next we'll be movin' on_ (she sang as she dropped to the floor again, slowly bringing herself back up)  
_He was with me, yeah me_ (she looked at Mercedes and then nodded her head to Puck, winking at the other diva as she sang)  
_An we'll be movin' on_ (she sang placing a hand on Mike's chest, and pushing herself back into Matt's)  
_An' singin' that same old song_  
_Yeah with me, singin'.._." she drawled out, jumping into the chorus.

"I_ love rock n' roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock n' roll_  
_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_" she threw her head back, shaking her hair so it fanned around her.

"Come on guys, sing it with me!" Rachel laughed.

"_I love rock n' roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me_" she sang along with the glee kids, stomping her left foot and clapping to the beat.

"_I love rock n' roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me_" she repeated, trailing her hand across her stomach and down her hip slowly.

"_I love rock n' roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me_" Rachel belted out, dropping to the floor again, only to be picked up by Matt. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she leaned back slowly until the ends of her hair touched the floor, quickly bringing herself back up, she slid down his body.

"_I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me_" she sang as Mike pulled her to his chest, with her back to his chest, slowly she began grinding in an innocent manner as one of his arms wrapped around her waist, she slowly winded down to the floor, Mike also.

"_I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me_" she finished, now stood in the middle of either boy, one hand on Matt's chest and the other on Mike's thigh. Taking a deep breath she welcomed the erupt of applause and cat calls through out the room.

"Rachel, Th-, Wo-. You've left me speechless!" Schue said stunned "That was absolutely amazing; you did a fantastic job. Well done!" he added.

"You looked really pretty when you were dancing Rachel." Brittany said, pecking the brunettes cheek.

"I told you that you'd kill it B! You looked amazing up there, didn't she Kurt?" Santana complimented excited, she had saw many reactions from Puck and couldn't believe how fast her plan was working. No, how fast BOTH plans were working.

"You looked ravishing darling! Bravo!" Kurt cried out fanning himself "Two weeks ago, that would of had me questioning my sexuality!"

That comment caused the whole group to laugh, though 'The Scooby Gang' laughed more at the inside joke; people thought Kurt was now in a fully committed relationship with Britt, but it was superficial and all for show. Surprisingly, it was Brittany's idea.

"You were really good Rach, and you looked really pretty." Finn said as he strode up to Rachel, his usual goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you Finn," Rachel said blushing at all the praise she was receiving "Yours was great also." she said giving him a small hug.

"Joan Jett is an idol of Mine, you totally done the song justice!" Tina complimented while Artie nodded in agreement. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"No, of course not Tina! You are both more than welcome!" Rachel said excitedly

"Just where in the hell did you learn to dance like that Rach? I thought you was more of a singer!" Mike praised as he threw an arm around her.

"I've had many years of extensive dance classes Mike, I've dabbled in all kinds. Though I honestly didn't think that type of dancing would ever come in handy. I can even 'pop n lock' it." Rachel grinned, showing Mike that she in fact could by demonstrating for him.

"Damn Rachel Berry," Matt laughed "You sure are full of surprises aren't you?" he grinned down at his female friend.

Mercedes wasn't happy with all the attention Rachel was receiving and planned to put a stop to it.

"What ever! I don't even know why ya'll are all dishin' out attention to diva over there; her heads big enough as it is." Mercedes scoffed.

"Mercedes-" Rachel was immediately cut off by a furious Mercedes.

"Don't you 'Mercedes I'm sorry' me! Listen up white girl, you keep your grubby hands off my man. Don't even look at him, or I won't just bust ya face; I'll bust all ya bones! Puck don't want you, he only dated yo' ass before coz' he felt sorry for ya!" Mercedes barked.

"Please!" Rachel snorted. "That wasn't why me and Noah were dating; he wanted Quinn and I wanted Finn. We wanted to make them jealous, in the hopes of them running to us. Obviously that was a fail. So next time think, before you jump to conclusions and stop being so quick to judge. As for the insults and threats, stop. Just stop already! They're getting old." Rachel spat out

"Oh and for the record, I wasn't going to apologize to you. I was going to tell you to be careful and keep a close eye on your 'boyfriend'. You've just made yourself an enemy!" Rachel hissed before smirking quickly "And got another competition." She added, winking at Puck who was stunned.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes shouted launching for Rachel, but Matt and Mike quickly refrained her from doing so.

"You know what Mercedes? When I first met you; I thought you was a cool chick. Someone who was true to herself, guess I thought wrong. Lately you've turned in to a superficial bitch, and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that it's starting to get on out nerves!" Matt spat furiously shocking everyone as he was usually calm and reserved.

"Yeah and your always complaining that Rachel is a diva! Well look around Mercedes; who's being the diva now?" Mike hissed.

"Woah, woah guys! I think everybody needs to calm down, so lets have a 5 minute break. When you all return I expect you to act like the young adults you are. This isn't you guys, not all the hating." Mr Schue said sternly, scolding them all.

Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Brittany quickly stormed out the room, Matt and Mike hot on their tails.

"Well done Mercedes, you really done it this time. Just so you know; I agree with everything Matt and Mike just said." Tina glared storming out the room, surprising everyone. Artie sat in his chair awkwardly, not wanting to chose sided but knew he had to go after Tina.

So shooting a quick disapproving look at Mercedes, he rolled out the room in search of Tina.

"Well this is awkward." Finn said scratching his neck, shooting glances at the door.

"What ever Finn just go after that bitch if that's what you wanna do! I don't need any of ya'll!" Mercedes shouted, storming over to a chair and plonking herself down on it, breathing heavily.

"Mercedes chill out man." Puck said sitting down, his mind elsewhere; Rachel Berry to be exact.

"Ugh you just don't understand do you? Not only have I got Santana chasing after you, I've now got Rachel." She fumed.

"Don't worry about them; Puck's with you." Quinn said sitting down next to Puck, noticing he wasn't paying much attention she pinched him.

"Ow!" he hissed, glaring at Quinn.

"Yeah what Quinn said." He grunted.

Meanwhile in the ladies locker room.

"I seriously don't know who in the hell she thinks she is!" Santana snarled, pissed that Mercedes spoke to her _best friend? _like that.

"Screw her; her opinion doesn't mean shit." Matt piped up, putting an arm around Santana's shoulders to refrain her from pacing.

"No way; it's about time someone knocks Miss 'Tude off her throne'" Santana spat as she leaned into Matt's embrace.

"I can't believe that I blew up like that. I am normally able to to stop myself from getting so worked up, but I just couldn't take it no more. It's like there was a volcano inside of me, and it just erupted. But it felt so good; is that bad? Oh my god I'm a bad person, I go mad at someone and then feel happy of that fact that I got them riled up!" Rachel panicked, as she too paced.

"Cherie don't feel bad; she's had it coming for a long time. And Santana you need to calm down too, we don't want everything kicking off again. Brittany hasn't even performed yet, just let it go for now okay? Mercedes will get what's coming to her." Kurt smirked knowingly.

"Oh god you right! Brittany I am truly sorry and I apologize immensely." Rachel said sadly, hating herself more.

"It's okay. I just hope you and Santana know the dance to 'Fabulous' from the Bratz movie." Brittany smirked "Now come on, lets go!" she chirped as she bounced towards the door, her blonde hair swishing as she did so.

The small grouped were puzzled, but followed Brittany back to the choir room not wanting to delay it no more. Santana walked in first and glared at Mercedes as she did so, Rachel and the rest piling in after her and taking their respective seats. Tina and Artie came in shortly after.

"It's good to see that you have all noticeably calmed down, I hope we have no more distractions or there will be consequences. Now Puck why don't you come on up here and do your solo?" Schue asked calmly, daring anyone to 'kick off' again.

"Sure; be prepared to drool ladies." he smirked as he picked up his guitar, Artie wheeled over to the piano and Finn made his way to the drums.

"I don't have no gay reason why I just this song; I heard it on the radio and it sounded kinda badass." Puck grunted, strumming out the chords.

"_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I've saw your pretty face_." he sang softly, glancing at Rachel for second.

"_A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same._" Conveying some emotion into it.

"_But all the miles had separate, they disappear now, when I'm dreaming of your face_." If sang perfectly, before belting out the chorus.

"_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _  
_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams. And tonight it's only you and me._" he sang.

"_The miles just keep rollin as the people either way to say hello _  
_I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go..._"

"_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _  
_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams, and tonight girl it's only you and me_...."

"_Everything I know, and anywhere I go it gets hard but it won't take away my love._  
_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done it gets hard but it won't take away my love_" he sang softly, then diving into the last verse

"_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _  
_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams and tonight girl it's only you and me..._" he finished, strumming a little while longer.

"Dude that was awesome!" Finn grinned holding his hand up for a high 5, Puck nodded thanks and slapped his hand against Finn's.

"Puck that was brilliant, your very talented. That's it from now on, you guys are not getting the chance to hold back on me!" Schue laughed.

"That was good baby!" Mercedes said blowing him a kiss (EW cringed when writing this, don't hate me?)

"Good? It was far better than that! It was wonderful Noah, you did an excellent job; you have so much talent." Rachel smiled genuinely.

"Er, thanks guys." Puck said awkwardly, not liking every ones piercing stares, but lapping up the praise.

"Well I guess this brings us to our last performance; Brittany? The floor is yours." Mr Schue said before taking his seat beside Miss Pillsbury who mouth 'I forgive you' to him with a shy smile, he took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze before the any of the kids noticed.

"Thank you! Santana, Rachel get your booties down here now! I'm singing 'Fabulous' from the Bratz Movie. My little cousin was babysitting me, and she put it on and I liked the dance, and I'm fabulous. And she's blonde like me. So that's why I chose this song; enjoy!" Brittany grinned, causing the members of the group to laugh amongst themselves as Rachel and Santana removed their shoes and grudgingly made their way up.

"Hit it band people!" Brittany smiled widely, getting into positon. The girls slightly behind her; Santana to the left and Rachel to the right.

"_F to the A to the B-U-L-O-U-S, yeah yeah. Come on!_  
_F to the A to the B-U-L-O-U-S, yeah yeah_." Brittany sang, doing the exact same dance from the movie

"_This is your lucky day,_  
_You're standing in my presence._  
_This is your lucky day,_  
_I'm like a slice of heaven._  
_Flowing overflowing,_  
_Greatness in your presence._  
_Flowing overflowing,_  
_Time to take a lesson ._  
_From me_  
_I guarantee I'm..._

_Fabulous_  
_Simply one and only_  
_Fabulous_  
_Come and get to know me_  
_Fabulous_  
_You want to be my homie_  
_Funky and fabulous_  
_Don't hate me cause I got it_  
_Fabulous_  
_You know I'm going to flaunt it_  
_Fabulous_  
_Going to make you want it_  
_I'm so fabulous._" Brittany winked, using a hand to gesture to herself

"_Yeah, yeah_  
_F to the A to the B U L O U S, yeah,yeah_  
_I'm so fabulous, yeah,yeah_  
_F to the A to the B U L O U S, yeah,yeah_  
_F A B U L O U S!_" she sang loudly, dancing perfectly.

"_This is your lucky day_  
_My music's got you movin'_  
_This is your lucky day_  
_Oh yeah it's got you groovin'_  
_Flowing overflowing_  
_Now I got ya swoonin'_  
_Flowing overflowing_  
_You've become addicted to me_  
_That's how it be, I'm..._

_Fabulous_  
_Simply one and only_  
_Fabulous_  
_Come and get to know me_  
_Fabulous_  
_You want to be my homie_  
_Funky and fabulous_  
_Fabulous_  
_Don't hate me cause I got it_  
_Fabulous_  
_You know I'm going to flaunt it_  
_Fabulous_  
_Going to make you want it_  
_I'm so fabulous.._" Brittany, who was now red in the face, sucked in a large breath as she began to 'bridge'. The girls copying her efficiently.

"_Back in the day_  
_Back in elementary_  
_People like me_  
_Were treated so differently_  
_Now you know they were wrong_  
_They were jealous of me all along_  
_Now take a breath_  
_Just sit back let it go_  
_Chill out let her flow_  
_Cause now I'm running the show"_

_"I'm funky_  
_I'm fly_  
_I'm fabulous and here's why_  
_I'm rowdy_  
_I'm real_  
_Let me tell you how I feel_  
_Don't worry that you're inferior_  
_It's just that I'm superior_  
_Don't sweat it_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't fret_  
_Here's why..._" Brittany rapped, showing everyone how truly talented she was.

"_Fabulous_  
_Simply one and only_  
_Fabulous_  
_Come and get to know me_  
_Fabulous_  
_You want to be my homie_  
_Funky and fabulous_  
_Don't hate me cause I got it_  
_Fabulous_  
_You know I'm going to flaunt it_  
_Fabulous_  
_Going to make you want it_  
_I'm so fabulous..._" Sucking in one more breath, Brittany dived straight into the last verse.

"_Fabulous_  
_Simply one and only_  
_Fabulous_  
_Come and get to know me_  
_Fabulous_  
_You want to be my homie_  
_Funky and fabulous_  
_Don't hate me cause I got it_  
_Fabulous_  
_You know I'm going to flaunt it_  
_Fabulous_  
_Going to make you want it_  
_I'm so fabulous!_" Brittany belted out, finishing off the dance.

Once she had finished, she stood there with a grin on her face, her chest heaving.

"Brittany that was amazing, you did an awesome job!" Mr Schue complimented as everybody clapped enthusiastically, everyone each going up to the bubbly blonde and praising her, offering her hugs and kisses. "You guys.... I don't know where to begin!" he added.

"I think you were all perfect." Emma spoke up, as she got up and stood next to Will offering him a smile.

"No. You were better than perfect. When I originally gave you all this assignment, I expected many of you to put up a fight and not put much effort into your solo's. But who's laughing now? You sure showed me, and honestly guys I don't think I could be more proud." he spoke sincerely

"Your not going to cry are you Mr Schue; cause that will sure as hell make my uncomfortable." Puck said awkwardly.

"No of course not. I think it's safe to say that you guys have respectively earned the remainder of the day off. I'd just like to say one more time how amazed I am of you all. Now go home, enjoy yourself!" He grinned, the group all cheered and uttered goodbyes as they left.

"Wow, I take it Miss P forgave Schue." Santana said leaning against some lockers.

"Na, he was just in a good mood! Obviously our songs kicked ass!" Matt grinned throwing an arm around Rachel.

"I liked dressing up." Brittany spoke making the gang laugh, before they were once again interrupted.

"Girl what did you mean by I got another competition?" Mercedes voice said sourly.

"That exactly, while I agree you are a first class bitch Mercedes; I know you are not dumb." Rachel replied primly.

"There aint gona' be no competition, back off he's mine!" Mercedes spat venomously as she shoved Rachel, startling her.

"Mercedes get over yourself. You mean nothing to him; your simply just a toy in his little game." Kurt sneered, throwing his purple grape slushy in her face, slowly dripping on to her recently changed cheerio uniform, making everyone in the halls gasp.

"KURT! What the hell? I thought you were my friend!" Mercedes shouted, wiping the corn syrup from her face, also shoving Kurt.

"Hey you bitch don't touch my friend!" Brittany shouted, before anyone could defend Rachel.

"And what you gona' do Dumbo?" Mercedes boomed shoving her also. Then Brittany, out of no where, started bawling her eyes out. Letting out a heartwrenching sob. Santana was no pissed but just before she could K.O the bitch, a familiar and angry voice cut her off.

"Mercedes what the fuck?" Puck hissed shoving past her and bending down to see if Britt was ok, ignoring the slushly on Mercedes.

"She was gettin' all up in my business!" Mercedes answered defensively. "And Kurt slushied me!"

"Brittany isn't like that! Shouting at her is like shouting at a child, I think it's best that you walked home tonight." Puck grunted angrily.

"Hell to the no! You are driving me home and that's final!" Mercedes glared, attempting to grab hold of the males hand.

"Do I look like your fucking property? 'Hell to the no!'" Puck said mockingly "I'm a stud! I do what I want; when I want. Ain't no chick gonna tell me different, so like I just said - I suggest you walk the fuck home tonight." Puck gritted out through clenched teeth.

"What ever, I'll go find Quinn then." Mercedes spat as she stormed down the hall in a very Sue Sylvester like manner.

"Britt I'm sorry about her, she's a douche. Your okay though right?" Puck said helping the blonde up, who had magically stopped crying and opted for her usual Cheshire grin.

"I'm fine, thank you Puck! Now I got to go, me and Kurt are going his cause I'm teaching him how to dance. You coming Mike?" Brittany asked as she pecked every ones cheek in goodbye, giving Mike the 'Say-yes-or-I'll-kill-you' look.

"Yea sure Britt. See you later guys." Mike smiled, walking off with Brittany and Kurt,

Puck, Rachel, Santana and Matt stood awkwardly, before Puck manned up and took the matter into his hands.

"So Rach can I talk to you for a second?" Puck asked trying to meet her gaze "Alone?" he added as an after thought eyeing Santana and Matt

"Sure Noah. San I'll meet you and Matt outside okay." Rachel said nervously, dreading what Puck was going to say to her.

"Cool, don't be long though! We got to meet your Dad's tonight." Santana reminded as she pulled Matt, who grinned and nodded goodbye, down the hallway. "Oh and Rach don't forget to tell Puck about the pool!" She called over her shoulder with a wink.

"The pool?" Puck asked confused

"We'll get to that after, what did you need to speak to me about Noah?" Rachel asked, finally meeting Puck's gaze.

"Oh yeah, erm. I was just wondering what that was all about earlier?" Puck replied nervously, scratching his head in habit.

"I meant it exactly how it sounded." Rachel stated "I guess you got your mojo back Noah." she added, smiling coyly.

"So you want some of the Puckzilla?" Puck smirked smugly, not showing how shocked he was that Berry wanted him.

"No Noah, I want the whole thing. I'm not going to stop until I have you, for my own. Even if it means crushing Mercedes in the process, then so be it. I meant what I said when you deserved better; I could give you better." Rachel said, taking on a sultry tone.

"Y-you want me?" Puck stuttered, now fully in shock mode. Especially when Rachel leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"More than you could ever imagine." Rachel said seductively, winking at him as she pulled back.

"Now I must go; I have Santana and Matt waiting for me outside. But before I go, take this." Rachel said scribbling down her address on a piece of paper and handing it to Puck. "Daddy fired our pool cleaner last weekend, and we're in dire need of a new one." Rachel smirked.

"Must run, goodbye Noah." Rachel said pecking his cheek, lingering for a moment before strutting down the hallway.

"Goodbye Rachel." Puck whispered stunned, though Rachel hadn't heard him.

* * *

As Puck climbed into his Mitsubishi Animal Truck, he ran through his mind everything that had occurred in the past few days.

He had shaved his head, well he hadn't - his Doctor had, and lost his mojo.

Then he had to use Mercedes to gain back his popularity, man he even serenaded the chick. Of course one he had got back to the top where he belonged, he planned on ditching Mercedes but then Quinn had to come into the senario and fuck all that up.

Apparently she was debating on whether or not to keep the baby now, the only thing stopping her was Puck's 'whorish' ways. So evidentially he had planned to prove her wrong, and decided to stay with Mercedes to prove he could be a one women man, plus she was now supposedly best friends with his baby mama so that helped.

And it wasn't because he wanted to date Quinn; fuck no, he wanted _his _baby.

But then Santana was pissed and tried getting him away from Mercedes, and while he really wanted to tap her again, he couldn't.

And then out of no where, Rachel and Santana become best friends or whatever, and then Brittany and Kurt are thrown into the loop. Then Matt and Mike join the circle of friends, and all of a sudden the group are 'bff's and shit.

Then, Berry gets hot! Not that she wasn't hot before, cause damn she was, but it was hidden away by the ugly sweaters she wore. And seriously, who would have thought Rachel had boobs? When he first seen her in jeans, he missed her skirts that gave him perfect few of her surprisingly long, tan legs. But then seeing her in those tight as hell leggins? Holy fuck he could of blew his shit.

Apparently, she decided to start sticking up for herself as well, which is kinda awesome and sorta badass.

Mercedes gets all jealous, though she's noticeably calmer since Santana seemed to have backed off, and totally chews his ear off. Of course Quinn then decided to add to that with her crazy ass hormones, basically there's almost a punch up in Glee.

And the highlight of his day? Rachel-freaking-Berry wanted him. Like _really, really wanted_ him.

Not that he was making a fuss about it because he liked her or anything, cos pffft that's crazy! It's just, she's Rachel Berry - prim and proper. Plus she's totally a virgin, and she wanted to give the Puckerone her V-card. Well that's what it sounded like to him. Maybe, he could totally 'do' Berry without Quinn knowing... No she'd find out, and Berry would want a relationship.

If Rachel wanted him to sleep with her, then he'd totally have to. Not because he like really wanted to, but his Ma would totally kick his ass for denying a Jewish girl what she wanted, especially a hot-as-hell Jewish girl. The type of girl his Ma would approve of and like love or something, not like Quinn and Mercedes who she despised with a passion.

Plus Rabbi Greenberg wouldn't be happy, and that's like, against the rules of Judaism or something.

OK, he would totally be more than willing to do the dirty with Berry. But he couldn't; could he?

Puck let out a groan as he banged his head on the wheel of his truck; why the fuck did life have to be so fuckin' confusing?

Sighing, he ran a hand over his almost bold head, totally missing his mohawk. He couldn't act on what ever it was going on with Rachel, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Pulling his truck out of the school gates, he decided that he'd take it how it come. In the mean time though, he was going to home and sort his equipment out for tomorrow; when he'd be cleaning Rachel's pool.

* * *

You guys, I am so, so, so sorry for my lack of updating. But I seriously hope that this chapter made up for it, and I promise that the next update will be soon and so on! Also I apologize for all the spelling errors in this chappie, my 'spell check' tool bar doesn't seem to be working. I'm sorry if I let you down with some of the song choices, they were all picked from my Ipod! Except for Brittany's, I was babysitting my little cousin Morgan, and she forced me into watching the Brattz Movie with her and she told me that I should sing the song because I have the same colour hair as the character. And while I found it highly disturbing, that song got stuck in my head for days! Anyway, I'm off! ;D

Review and let me know what you think, rant if you want to; I don't mind ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Consider this fic officially disclaimed. I don't own nothing, not a spec.

If I did though: PuckleBerry would be a superhot power couple. PezBerry would be sexybesties, and Mercedes? She'd have the boot. ;) PUKE-cedes would have never happened *shudder*. Santana would sing more, and Mike and Matt would have more lines and appearances! :)

I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! I haven't updated in for ever, after I promised I'd update more. Go on, you have my permission to cyber slushy me, I deserve it. My life has just been so busy lately, preparing to leave college, coursework, revision and finally exams. It's been so hard, I just haven't had time to update, I know, I suck! But when ever I get the free time, I've been coming on here and writing piece by piece, so forgive if it looks like it's going to go in one direction and then go the complete opposite. I've been reading all your reviews, and you've given me the push I needed to update. Thank all for being so patient with me and not flaming how I haven't updated and yada yada. I hope this 'feeds your craving' for now, until I can update again. Some time...this week? Yes you heard correctly, my main exams are over now and I've officially left college until Sep! So I'll be able to update more often. I hope my lack of updating hasn't made any of you guys give up on this story, that would really suck! :( Anyway I don't want to keep you waiting to long, I'd just like to say thank you everyone for all making me want to continue with this story. I hope this chappy is okay, I promise once I start reading your reviews of this chapter I'll get my mojo back and my next update will be tons better. :D

Anyway this chapters shout outs go out to the following:

melodrama-bank, missidaaa, Zolton, HelloItsMeLeanne, LifeGivesYouLemons, melon872, emmacat1234, Maiqu, GaladrielGirl, blank, bizzybear21, lucid hallucinations, iamladyliberty, marinka, bloodyblond, Tru-Pinai 4-eva, ReadingIsMy6thSense13, uniqu3s0u7, Myra 'Trory' Dork, shamrockgreen, MunchkinBayby, Rochchic179, lambtastic, LiveLaughLurve3, Rawr, kikky, melodrama-bank, weasleymadchen, Sinfully Sined, Pagan-Angel13, Recco101, morepuckelberry, Fairy Forsaken, Marauderette96, aclassicistkitten, smiley65, RedMagic, JillyBeanX-o-X, Miss-Evie, The HongKonger, iateedward, Fang-and-Iggy-luva and lastly, Proud Dust. Thank you for all your amazing reviews and support through out this story! I heart you all! As always a special thank you to those who have reviewed _every _chapter, you know who you are! ;D Sorry for not replying to any of your reviews lately, I promise all the next reviews I WILL reply to! Keep all the awesome suggestions comming, you will have shout outs!

And lastly I'd like to apologize for any grammatical/spelling/punctuation errors in this chapter. I've wrote, stopped, and then come back and added more. And I only skimmed through it after 'cause I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer! So once again, sorry! Thank you and please review and let me know what you all think! SUGGESTIONS WELCOMED...ESPECIALLY NOW! (giggles behind hand!)

So without further ado, I bring to you-AMAZING/AWESOME/FABULOUS/CRAZY/LOVEABLE/AWESOME/AWESOME/AWESOMEPEOPLE- the next chapter.

Chapter six...

Harlot.

Rachel couldn't believe it; she had stooped to an all new low now.

Sure, Rachel took great pride in her body; after all she worked very hard to achieve such a great figure. And she was certainly confident about it, not even the slightest self-conscious. But that was not an excuse to use her body as a weapon; to seduce someone.

Yet here she stood, in her bedroom with Santana and Brittany, searching for a bikini that would definitely catch Noah Puckerman's attention.

"I think you should wear this pink one Rachel; it would look so pretty on you." Brittany said as she held up a skimpy bikini.

"Britt, that's your one." Rachel stated slowly, reminding her blonde friend, that she had in fact brought over that bikini for herself.

"Oh yeah." Brittany grinned "I'm going to go put it on!" she sang as she skipped into Rachel's bathroom.

"San honestly, why can't I just wear that green one?" Rach stressed, picking up her green swimming costume that she had got last year.

"Because Rach," Santana said mockingly "it's a swimming costume. It won't show none of the gorgeous curves that you were blessed with, anyway I found the perfect one for you. It will emphasize your cleavage, and the white will stand out against your tan skin!" Santana grinned.

"No way! I am not wearing that! Look how revealing it is!" Rachel gasped, horrified at the two piece.

"Exactly! That's our aim remember?" Santana replied in a duh tone "Plus, it's no where near as skimpy as mine and Britts!"

"But-" Rachel began to protest

"No buts Rach,_ but_ you can go your but in this!" Santana ordered, shoving the white halter neck bikini towards Rachel, grinning at her own joke.

"Fine!" Rachel hissed reluctantly, going into her closet to change.

A few minutes later Rachel hesitantly stepped out, where Santana and Brittany were waiting expectantly.

"B you got a rockin' bod, why put up such a fight?" Santana complimented her friend, thinking how beautiful Rachel really was.

"Thanks San." Rachel smiled "You both look great too." she complimented.

Santana was wearing a crimson read strapless bikini, and Brittany was wearing a bright pink stringy one.

"No duh!" Brittany grinned as she skipped over and hugged Rachel, "We all look super cute, picture time!" she grinned searching for her camera.

The girls fooled about for a while taking photos of each other and some of them all together; the three of them laughed as they looked through the variety of photos they took, each girl choosing their preferred favourites, each one being a group one.

"We've got to upload these to Facebook tonight!" Brittany suggested as she tucked her camera away in her purse.

"Facebook?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"B are you being serious; you really don't know what Facebook is?," Santana asked shocked "It's a social networking site. Users can add people as friends and send them messages, and update their personal profiles to notify friends about themselves. Additionally, users can join networks organized by workplace, school, or college. It's amazing!" Santana beamed "We'll make you one tonight." she added as an after thought.

"Okay..." Rachel said awkwardly, why should she have a Facebook? She has no friends, well minus Santana and Brittany.

"What isit now Rach? And don't be all 'It's nothing, I'm fine!' 'cause I see that look on your face." San questioned with a frown.

"Well, whats the point in having a Facebook if no one likes you? I'll just publicly humiliate myself with my friend count, or lack of... Who is really going to want to be friends with me 'Rachel the freak Berry' on Facebook?" Rachel stressed sadly, welcoming Brittany's hug.

"B you can not be serious. Seriously, did you not see the way that people were staring at you today? They practically parted like the red sea for you; your popular Rach. Sure you may not be _that _popular yet, but you've have certainly put yourself on every body's radar and people are starting to notice you now, Dave Karofsky was all over you today!" Santana reminded, joining in the group hug.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that they like me, they were probably acting that way because I was with you two." Rachel pointed out.

"No Rach, Santana's right. We'll prove it to you tomorrow, we need to go to the pool; Puck will be here soon." Brittany smiled as she went to retrieve her towel, camera and baby oil. Walking back into the bedroom she saw Rachel and Santana with their towels, ready to go.

The girls all made their way down stares and out the back to Rachel's pool, once their they laid their towels out on some deck chairs, laid down and pulled their shades over their eyes. Brittany went inside to grab a few soda's and some snacks. Just as Rachel began to flick through her _Vogue_ magazine, Santana interrupted her.

"Right this is what's going to happen-" Santana started but Rachel quickly spoke over her

"S I've watched loads of films to know what happens in cliché situations like this." Rachel stated going back to her magazine.

"Oh yeah?" Santana enquired "Then how exactly?" she asked with amusement dancing in her eyes

"Well I ask him to rub oil in me blah blah blah, and then I make up some 'majorly hot dude' to talk about." Rachel answered proudly.

"No honey," Santana said with mock worry "Rachel Berry wrong? My god have you got a fever?" she teased placing a hand on Rachel's head.

"Ok if I am wrong, then what exactly do you do?" Rachel snapped with a raised eyebrow.

"You get when of your girl friends to rub oil in you and then return the act, it drawls attention to your body and when your rubbing oil in one of your girls back, if they moan it shows how good you are with your hands. And yes you talk about a 'majorly hot dude'," Santana teased mockingly using air quotations "but not about some randomer; you talk about someone he knows, preferably a friend."

"Well I guess that makes more sense. But who do I talk about? I can't say Finn because then he'll think everything I've been doing today is nothing, because I'm obviously head over heels with Finn-which I am not by the way-and then he'll think I am using him to get Finn jealous, so he'll be pissed at me!" Rachel rambled, over-thinking the situation to much.

"Rach chill!" Brittany laughed as she placed the soda's and snacks on a table, throwing a chip in Rachel's direction. "Oh and you talk about sex!"

"Ignoring what Brittany just said! Rach you have a point about Finn, that's why your going to talk about Mike or Matt, and I know that won't be hard because it's not hard to miss the constant flirting between you and Matt!" Santana smirked, high-fiving Brittany who giggled.

"We do not flirt!" Rachel said bowing her head, trying to hide the blush that was furiously dancing on her cheeks.

"Who doesn't flirt?" Puck called as he walked up to the girls, making his appearance known; though his face showed curiosity.

"No one apparently!" Santana said, barking a laugh. Brittany quick to join in.

"Ignore them Noah," Rachel said oblivious to the shudder that went through Puck as she said his name "The sun seems to have got to their heads, causing them to act childish and immature, and apparently blind! Maybe I'll fetch the hose to cool them down!" she threatened with a glare.

"What ever B; there is no denying it!" Santana grinned nudging Rachel's shoulder.

"Anyway..." Rachel said changing the subject "I didn't see you come in Noah."

"Well I rang the bell but no one answered so I figured you guys were out the back, so I just came on 'round. Took me ages to find though, seriously Berry your house is huge! Don't you get lost?" Puck wondered aloud, making the girls giggle at his expression.

"Oh right! Nope, I've been living here practically my whole life Noah; why would I get lost?" Rachel pointed out smiling.

"Sure sure. So...I'll be sorting the pool out, if you ladies need anythin' don't be afraid to ask the Puckerone!" he smirked suggestively, quickly checking out each girl clad in their bikini's before heading over to the pool, inconspicuously adjusting himself.

"Right operation two - pool boy, starts now!" Brittany whispered, picking up Rachel's magazine and flicking through it.

"What do I do?" Rachel whispered furiously, her eyes drifting to Puck who had his shirt half way over his head.

"Ask me to rub lotion in you!" Santana whispered back in a 'duh' tone.

"Hey San can you rub some oil into my back please? I want to tan, but I can't reach by back and it's not about having an un-even tan! I'll do you after?" Rachel spoke loud enough for Puck to here, acting her part perfectly.

"Sure thing babe." Santana grinned, sending Rachel a sly smirk of approval before picking up the oil, "You'll have to stand though so I can get the back of your legs." she spoke offering Rachel a hand, who gladly accepted it. Just as Santana was about to begin, Rachel surprised her

"Do you want me to undo my straps so you can get it better?" Rachel grinned mischievously, already pulling the strings apart. She quickly bent down, positive that Puck was looking, and scooped up her towel to wrap around her front.

"It would make it a lot easier." Santana answered leaning into Rachel's ear "Your a genius, he can't take his eyes off you!" she complimented.

"Duh!" Rachel said mockingly, soon cut off by Santana massaging oil into her back, she couldn't help but let a moan escape her lips. After all Rachel is a very vocal person, and she uses that to express how she's feeling.

"Have I told you how genius you are? That little moan that you just suppressed, I'm sure it has forced his mind else where!" Santana whispered.

Meanwhile, Puck who was cleaning the already spotless pool, oblivious the fact that the Berry's usual pool cleaner had in fact not been fired and had cleaned the pool only two days ago, didn't know whether to be irritated or turned on.

Irritated because all the skin the girls are showing and Rachel's moaning, has given him a problem down below and now his dick was pushing against his zipper. Had he mentioned that he decided to go commando today? Yes, way uncomfortable and painful.

Turned on because, fuck he had 3 hot girls almost naked sat just a few feet away from him. Said girls each have bangin' bodies, two of which are rubbing oil on one another, one of them topless! and moaning loudly and all throaty, taking his already creative imagination elsewhere.

He decided he was turned on, possibly to much.

This shit? Fuck, it was better than cougars; and he wasn't even gettin' laid!

Puck's inner-musing was interrupted by a familiar moan-Santana's. It appeared he was to focused to notice that the girls had swapped around, Rachel was now rubbing oil into Santana's back. Santana was moaning loudly, _to _loudly.

"Fuck B! Where did you learn to massage like this?" Santana spoke loudly, though truthfully; Rachel was a pro, she didn't even have to fake.

"I done a course a few years back, I could give you a full body one sometime if you'd like?" Rachel joked, though Santana took it seriously. They now had successfully gained Puck's full attention, two girls giving each other _full _body massages? He is so there!

"Fuck yes! Mmm, your so good with your hands Rach! Mmmm," Santana moaned loudly "Who knew such small hands could feel so good?"

"Hey it's not about the size, it's what you do with them!" Rachel protested jokingly, finishing up with Santana's back and rubbing the oil from her hands on her towel.

"Hell yeah it is! Lucky for Puck and the ladies, Puck had a nice size and fuck did he know how to use it." Puck mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something Noah?" Rachel questioned smirking having clearly heard what he had said, pushing her glasses on top her head.

"Erm, just, well..Fuck can I have a drink? It's hot!" Puck flustered, he actually _flustered! _Next he'll be growing a vagina...

"Did you say you wanted a snowing vagina?" Rachel questioned toying with Puck.

Fuck did he say that out loud? What the fuck is a snowing vagina?

"What's a snowing vagina?" Santana said laughing loudly at Rachel's craziness, she too had heard what Puck had said clear as day.

"It's a cocktail silly! Baileys, a double whiskey, mini marshmallows and a cherry!" Rachel laughed "Did you want one Puck?"

"Fuck yes I want one!" Puck boomed liking the sound of the drink, _could I have you too? _he added in his mind.

"Of course you can." Rachel giggled, turning on her heel and skipping into the house.

Had he said that aloud too?

Rachel soon returned with four snowing vagina's and a bag of chips, she gave the girls one each and set hers on the table before heading over to Puck and giving him his and the bag of chips. "Here you go, I figured you might be hungry!" Rachel grinned handing him the stuff over.

"Are you like freaking psychic or something Berry?" Puck laughed as his stomach growled "Thank you though, for the stuff." he added quickly.

"That's fine Noah. And yes, I'd like to think so." Rachel grinned.

"Psychic huh? Well tell me somethin' that's gonna happen soon and we'll see if you really are." Puck said in a daring voice.

"Are you questioning my abilities?" Rachel smirked mockingly making Puck chuckle, "I can assure you Noah that I am in fact psychic."

"So prove it." Puck challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok then.." Rachel stared at Puck for about ten seconds before speaking again "In the next week your going to find yourself questioning your relationship with Mercedes on numerous occasions, you will then dump Mercedes publicly and humiliate her. Then your going to question your feelings for a certain brunette, I can see the pair of you having _a lot _of fun dancing around each other before you man up and tell her how you feel," Rachel stopped to suck in a breath "Noah Puckerman in the next four weeks you will fall in love...with me." Rachel winked.

Puck stood shocked, before he could answer, Rachel giggled pecked his cheek and then sashayed her way back to her deck chair.

"My bets with Rachel!" Santana shouted loudly, shooting a sly smirk at Puck.

"Mine too! Wait..what's a bet? Are they the flys that turn into vampires? Oh my gosh! Santana your a vampire like Tina!" Brittany gasped loudly.

Rachel, Santana and Puck stared at Brittany with wide eyes before each of them burst out into loud guffaws.

"No honey, a bet's like a gamble." Santana said slowly, Brittany seemed to understand and grinned widely.

Puck carried on with what he was doing, occasionally sipping his drink. Meanwhile the girls went on to step two.

"Seriously Rachel, you can not deney the fact that you two flirt!" Santana said in disbelief. _Who?_ Puck wondered.

"We do not flirt, why would someone like him flirt with me?" Rachel questioned, once again playing the perfect actress.

"Because your hot as hell Rach." Brittany added in a 'duh' tone. _Damn right she is_, Puck thought to himself.

"I may be attractive, but he could get people far more prettier than me; I think he's just flirty all the time, without meaning to be." Rachel protested.

"No way! I think he might like you Rach..." Santana suggested with a grin while Brittany nodded in agreement.

"No he doesn't!" Rachel snapped as if ending the conversation right there. _Who in the hell they talking 'bout?_ Puck wondered irritated.

"But you like him right?" Brittany asked sipping her drink._ Who does Berry like!_ Puck thought to himself, not noticing his fist were clenched.

"No..I mean I don't know, maybe?," Rachel wondered aloud "Could you blame me if I did though? He's gorgeous! He's got muscles... he's charming...have you seen him smirk? Swoon! His hazel eyes..." Rachel listed off.

_Are they talking about me?_ Puck wondered to himself, he sure as hell fit the description, _Of course they're talking about me!_ Puck thought smugly.

"I agree Rach. Matt is almost perfect!" Santana sighed, stopping Puck's thoughts.

_THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT MATT!_ He though in disbelief, _Berry likes Matt? As in his boy Matt?_

Puck began getting pissed at himself, pissed for caring that Berry likes Matt and not him. Why should he care anyway? He was a god, he could have any girl or women that he wanted, so why in the fuck is he pissed about Berry wanting some one else? Obviously it was because he thought Rachel wanted to have a go on the Puckzilla, I mean she had basically told him she wanted to fuck him right? Yeah that's it, he's pissed because he thought he was going to be the dude to de-cherry Rachel Berry, but turns out he isn't, he _good friend_ Matty is. _What ever, not like I care._

It's totally not because he liked the sound of Rachel's predictions a lot more then he wanted to admit.

_Pffftt as if._ Puckerone doesn't get tied down to one lady, let alone fall in love. Could you imagine the chaos it would cause if Puck settled down with one lady and fell in love? The world would come to an end. _After all, carin' in sharin' right?_

Then why the fuck is he still pissed about Rachel and Matt?

Santana was watching Puck the whole time, and was pleased with the results. She saw Puck tense about Rachel liking someone, almost relax when they described that person-purposely trying to make Puck believe it was him-and then tense up again at Matt's name. Everything was going to plan, better than expected. She could see that Puck was mulling this all over in his mind; she could see he didn't like it.

Santana was pulled out of her inner thought by Rachel asking a question, though Santana could see she wanted to change the subject

"Have you ever swam naked in a pool?" Rachel asked as she finished the last of her drinking, enjoying the slight buzz she felt.

"You kidding me? Of course, you go faster that way." Brittany chirped, remembering the night she was drunk last summer and stripped down to her nickers before diving in the pool, eventually removing her underwear until she was in nothing but her birthday suit.

Santana looked between her two friends and couldn't stop the bark of laughter that spewed out of her mouth. They were a pair. She was shocked at Rachel's question, but looking at her friend she noticed Rachel seemed more relax, kind of tipsy. At that thought, Santana was struck with an amazing idea: she was going to have a party and get Rachel drunk.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked with wide eyes, "We've so got to try it soon!" Rachel suggested, smiling wickedly at Brittany.

"You mean you'd actually do it with me? Santana never would..." Brittany asked excited.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Rachel grinned wondering if she'd regret it later, "San you in?" she questioned facing her friend.

"Sure, why not? I can't have it going round school that I chickened and you didn't!" Santana teased, finishing up her drink.

"So tonight? We'll invite Tina and Kurt over, have a few more cocktails and go from there?" Rachel suggested, sending a mock glare to Santana.

"Yay! We should have a sleep-over as well! Your Dad's are only coming home a an hour aren't they?" Brittany asked enthusiastically.

"An hour or two, they should be home shortly actually!" Rachel clapped, "Then once they've left, I'll call Tina and Kurt and let them know!"

"And I'll mix up some surprise cocktails, it's going to be amazing!" Santana laughed, joining in on the excitement.

All the girls forgetting Puck was there as they talked excitedly amongst themselves, planning tonight and how great it's going to be. Meanwhile Puck was shifting uncomfortably again, the thought of the girls all swimming naked whilst under the influence was making Puck junior excited. He'd finished up with the pool now and made his was over to the girls, plonking down on a spare deck chair.

"So naked pool party tonight?" Puck grinned, wanting to be in on this shit.

"Sorry Puck, girls only I'm afraid." Brittany laughed "I'll go fetch us some more drinks." she grinned, bouncing into the house.

"Girls only? Then why the fuck does Hummel get to be in on this shit?" Puck grunted.

"Because he's gay, duh." Rachel clowly stated the obvious, as if she was talking to a 2nd grader.

"Yeah but he's still a dude, he's body is still gonna react. He's gonna get to see you all naked, and you'll have to see his junk." Puck shuddered.

"He's already seen us close to naked, why should it matter?" Santana giggled at the memory, it was when the girls were all getting ready for their solo's. She remembers how she all most suffocated on her laughter when Kurt tied one of his scarfs round his neck.

When the girls had all questioned what he was doing, he replied 'Don't take this the wrong way, because you're all beautiful and I'm sure you all have lovely bodies, but I don't want to see it, the idea's about as appealing as last seasons Vera Wang clutch!'. The girls all laughed and told him to removed the scarf, all shocked that Kurt didn't even blink an eye when they were in nothing but their nickers.

"Seriously! This shits fucked up, Artie gets you all changing him practically groping him, and Kurt gets to see ya'll naked? S'not cool" Puck grumbled

"Lifes a bitch," Santana said as she patted Puck's arm sympathetically, "But then you die; so fuc-" she was cut off by a masculine Italian voice

"Rach? You home babygirl?" the smooth voice called out from inside the house, Puck wondered who the fuck it was. _Did Berry have a boyfriend?_

"Out here Daddy!" Rachel called laughing at the panicked expression on Puck's face.

"Ant she's out the back!" the voice shouted sounding closer, Rachel quickly stood from her chair.

"I gathered that Sly." Another male voice called out, a hint of a Spanish accent.

Suddenly two tanned men walked through the back door as Rachel quickly ran over to them. Puck was shocked, both dudes looked fucking crazy and one dude looked like a fucking giant, from the corner of his eye he could Santana and Brittany's eyes bug out, drool practically hanging from their mouths. Puck suddenly felt nervous, did they know how he used to treat Rachel?

"Dad, Daddy!" Rachel squealed as she jumped in the pairs arms, "I'd like you to meet my best friends!" she said as she began leading them over to where Puck, Santana and Brittany sat, oblivious to Puck's nervousness. Brittany and Santana quickly stood up, so Puck done the same.

"This is Santana," Rachel grinned pointing to the Latina.

"Santana; beautiful name. Are you Spanish?" One of Rachel's Dad's-the slimmer one-said as he took Santana's hand, twirling her around.

"Yes I am sir." Santana blushed as they both praised how beautiful she was. (look how long her legs are, you could be a model!)

"No sir please, I have enough of that at work." The bigger one grumbled with a masculine chuckle. Santana nodded with a huge smile.

"And this Brittany," Rachel beamed as Brittany threw herself at her Dad's and gave them a huge hug.

"Hello Dad, hello Daddy!" Brittany grinned making both men laugh loudly, immediately loving their daughters friend.

"Aren't you a fire cracker!" the larger male laughed

"I'm not allowed to go near fire crackers, Mum said last time I did I almost killed my dog, cat and my cat, dog." Brittany said with wide eyes, yes her dog was named cat and her cat was named dog, "But their dead now so, I guess I could." She shrugged with a grin.

Both men laughed and couldn't help but pulling her in for another cuddle.

"All American female, you'd give the boys back home a heart attack." the slim one complimented as he ruffled her hair about affectionately.

Brittany and Santana both swooned at the two older handsome males, as Rachel grinned broadly.

"And this is Noah Puckerman," Rachel smiled pointing towards Puck, "He's Jewish, his Mother goes to our temple; Debbie." she added with a smirk.

"Debbie's son? How is your Mother? Such a lovely women she is. It's great to meet you Noah." the slimmer less intimidating one rambled as he patted Puck on the back, kind of making him choke.

"She's fine thank you, I'll send her your regards. Nice to meet you too Sir."Puck said with a small smile, dude seemed pretty cool

"Good to hear that your Mother is well." he replied with a grin, easing Puck's nervousness slightly.

"Ah yes, your Mum speaks of you a lot lad. You got yourself a brilliant mother, if I wasn't gay I sure as hell wouldn't mind a women like your Mother. It's nice to see our Rach has a big lad like yourself for a friend. Pleasure to meet you boy." the large one said as he offered a hand.

Puck was shocked by his words, and didn't know whether to be pissed or relieved. He decided to take it as a compliment and accepted the hand

"Yes Sir, and thank you; it's a pleasure to meet you too Sir." Puck said, thankful that his Ma had drilled _some _manners into his head.

"Nice firm handshake you got on you there boy. What have I said about callin' me Sir? You can call my Sly lad," he grinned.

"Oh I forgot to tell you their names! This is my Dad, Antonio but call him Ant, he's spanish and a very successful doctor," Rachel said referring to the slimmer one of the two men, tan skin and shoulder length black hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"And this big doof is my Daddy Sylvester, but only call him that if you want a black eye, you can call him Sly. He's a successful lawyer and ex-boxer." Rachel smiled affectionately. It was obvious Rachel was a Daddy's girl.

"Well it was lovely to meet each of you, but we're in a rush to head back to work now. We should be having a bbq next weekend, your all invited. I look forward to meeting you all again." Ant said pecking the three girls cheeks and patting Puck on the arm.

"Bye Dad!" Brittany grinned pecking his cheek, making them all laugh softly. "Bye Daddy." she said to Sly, pecking his cheek too.

"Bye Sly," Santana smiled as she pecked his cheek before turning to Ant, "Bye Ant." she said pecking his cheek also.

"Sly, Ant." Puck nodded as she shook both their hands, "I'll let my Ma know you send your regards." he added.

"You keep an eye on our Rach for us okay boy?" Sly commanded as she shook Puck's hand firmly "Nice meeting you." he added with a grin.

"Daddy stop trying to intimidate Noah!" Rachel scolded making the small group laugh, she grinned herself and wrapped her arms around Ant.

"Bye Dad! Go save some more lifes, and I'll talk to you soon!" she smiled as she kissed his cheek before launching herself at Sly who picked her up.

"Bye Daddy! You go and argue, it's what you do best! I'll speak to you soon, behave!" she giggled pecking his forhead and hugging him.

"You all behave and call us if you need anything. Have fun babygirl, see you in the next few days. Loveyou!" Sly called as Ant blew a kiss.

"Love you too Daddy, love you Dad!" Rachel grinned as she waved good bye to the two men.

Once the two males had disappeared from their eye sight, they all fell back on their deck chairs as Brittany poured them each a drink from the jug she had bought out with her.

"Rachel you didn't tell us that your Dad's were hot!" Brittany laughed as she handed everyone their drinks before taking a seat.

"Ew Britt, they're not hot!" Rachel said in disgust as her top lip curled back.

"Are you kiddin' me B? Your Dad's are dilf's, especially Sly!" Santana protested with a smirk, pulling her glasses back over her eyes.

"EW SAN!," Rachel shudderd, "that's wrong on so many levels!" she cringed, mock gagging.

"Berry they don't even look, you know, gay." Puck added knocking back all of his drink, expecting a lecture on him being stereotypical.

"You don't fancy them to do you Puck?" Rachel teased making Puck choke on his drink, all three girls giggled loudly.

"Hell no Berry! Any I gotta jump, I need to go see 'the lads." Puck grunted as he got up, a wicked idea forming in his mind.

"Ok, I've left $200 on the kitchen side for you. That's enough right?" Rachel asked confused as her Dad's normally took care of this.

"That's more than enough. Thanks Berry, you girls have fun tonight." Puck leered as he waved and headed off.

Once the girls heard the front door slam shut and were positive Puck had left they began talking again.

"He's going to turn up with the boys tonight isn't he?" Rachel asked aloud.

"Yes he is." Santana smirked, glad that everything had gone to plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in Puck's bedroom...

"So why we all here Puckerman?" Matt said as he and Mike tossed the ball back and fourth between them, Artie playing in the xbox.

"Paitence dude, I promise you it's going to be worth it!" Puck smirked as he went down stairs to let Finn in.

Once the two were back upstairs Puck clapped his hands together

"Right meeting is in order-" Puck was cut off when Mike laughed loudly

"Meeting is in order? Dude what are you on? Are you high?" Mike laughed, slapping his hand with Matt's.

"Shut the fuck up Chang, you want in on this or not?" Puck snapped effectively silencing the boy.

"As I was saying," he glared at Mike "Today whilst cleaning Rachel Berry's pool, I heard something interesting..." Puck trailed off with a smirk, but then he noticed Matt immediately perk up and clenched his fists, but relaxed slightly when he seen the others do it as well.

"You two," he said pointing at Mike and Matt, "you've got to swear that you won't tell them anything I'm about to say." he ordered.

"Why would we say something?" Matt asked confused.

"'Cause I know your all buddy buddy with them, how am I supposed to know if your going to go and be an informer?" Puck challenged.

"Fine I swear," Matt grumbled.

"I swear too." Mike sighed, wondering the hell he just got himself into.

"And Artie, dude you gotta swear not to tell Tina!" Puck commanded

"I swear," Artie answered, wanting to know where Puck was going with this.

"Wicked. Well it appears that Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Kurt are having a sleep over tonight..." Puck smirked.

"And?" Finn asked confused.

"And? Shut the fuck up dude. They're having a naked pool paty with cocktails!" Puck barked silencing everyone.

"Woah man, that shits hot." Mike said breaking the silence, everyone murmuring in agreement.

"Mail man, mail man, mail man!" Finn was muttering quietly to himsef making the rest of the lads burst into loud guffaws.

"Dude if your getting like this now, I dread to think what your going to be like tonight..." Puck trailed off, grinning deviously.

"Tonight?" Finn squeaked

"Tonight. We're going to go over." Puck smirked looking around the room at everyones faces; he could tell Finn and Artie were already in on this shit 100%, Mike looked about 50/50 and Matt looked like he was about to protest.

"I don't know man..." Mike trailed off, but inside screaming that he wanted to go.

"Yeah it seems kind of wrong." Matt added with a frown, just as Puck was about to say something Finn beat him to it.

"Dude are you crazy? 4 smokin' hot chicks swimming naked, and they're going to be drunk!" Finn whisper yelled surprising everyone.

"Alright I'm in!" Mike boomed with a grin, bumping fists with Artie.

"I still don't know.." Matt sighed, fighting with himself. He's a guy of course he wanted to go, and the chance to see four girls swimming naked was a total turn on. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it because they're his friends, he was worried about what would happen to his dick if they got caught.

"Matt stop being a pussy!" Mike said throwing the ball at his friends head

"Yeah man, it will be like takin' a vacation to boobyville!" Finn grinned goofily, Puck, Artie and Mike nodding in agreement.

"I know man, but what if we get caught?" Matt protested, though his fighting was getting weaker.

"We won't you douche. They're going to be tipsy and have music blaring, they were talking about it today as if they were doing it so we would purposely go over," Puck said but when he saw Matt still hesitant he went in for the kill, "I wonder if they'll make out?" he smirked.

"I wonder if Rachel and Santana will make out, whilst topless." Puck smirked, knowing he had him now.

"Fuck it, I'm in! What time should we be here?" Matt grinned, seeing Rachel and Santana make-out had been his main fantasy lately and number one in his spank bank, but to see them do it for real _and _be topless, fuck he couldn't wait now.

"All ring your Ma's and say your staying here tonight, we'll just kickback on the xbox drink a few beers and then go over." Puck smirked.

All boys cheered enthusiatically, pumping their fists in the air. Excited for tonight.

Meanwhile...

Santana, Rachel and Brittany clinked their glasses together

"Roll on tonight!" Santana toasted smirking.

* * *

Thank you all for being patient, I know I have taken the p**s updating. Hope you enjoyed this chappy, you know what to do now. ;D

Another author rant: Have I told you all how sorry I am? Seriously, I am so sorry! I hope I haven't lost readers because of my lack of updates, seriously that would suck majorly. You all review to me and thank me for writing this story, and tell me how good it is, but seriously you guys deserve as much credit as I do. If it wasn't for all those reviewers when I posted the first chapter then this story would be non-existent, if it wasn't for all the advice and suggestions, it would be dull and no where near as popular as it currently is. Honestly I wouldn't have been able to come this far without any of you, so please, give yourself a pat on the back! *cyber hug!* OMGlee, please in your reviews tell me what you thought of the Glee season finale. I'm not to sure what to think about it, at first I loved it, then I wasn't so sure, then I hated it (Rachel/Finn moment), and then I hated it some more! (Quinn/Puck moment!) On the whole I did enjoy it and think it was good, but that's exactly what I found wrong, it was good. It wasn't great. With all the build up, I was expecting it to be mind blowing! But it wasn't...There was hardly any drama, and no cliff hanger! I can't wait for Puck to grow back the hawk, and for Rachel to dump Finn's stupid ass when she finds out that he did sleep with Santana, and I can't wait for the Puckleberry moments! And I'm hoping and praying Rachel will grow a backbone in season 2, people will lay the hell off of her and stop being bitchy diva's, Santana and Rachel will magically become best friends, Brittany, Kurt, Matt and Mike following. Mercedes to get humiliated and be friendless, and have a taste of her own medicine. And for Puck and Rachel to admit their undying love for one another and then elope. But I won't hold my breath...at least if none of that happens I have Fanfiction to quench my thirst! Let me know what you thought of the finale, and don't be afraid to rave and rant. I look forward to reading my current famous ranters, oh how I have missed you! Haha, peace out! :Dx

**Some snaps for you to have a look at!**

Rachel's double guest room - _http:/img(.)hgtv(.)com/HGTV/2008/11/21/dh09-guest-bedroom-wide_s4x3_lg(.)jpg_

^^ There are three double guest bedrooms, all look exactly the same.

Rachel's single guest bedroom - _http:/www(.)coverleyhouse(.)com/zoom/GuestBedroom(.)jpg_

^^ There are two single guest bedrooms, both look exactly the same.

Rachel's Dad, Ant - _http:/www(.)rankopedia(.)com/CandidatePix/2089(.)gif_

So hot!_  
_

Rachel's Daddy, Sly - _http:/theblackboxoffice(.)com/wp-content/uploads/039_45002sylvester-stallone-posters(.)jpg_

^^ Gorgeous, I could totally see him as Rachel's Daddy!_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys!

It's been a while, eh?...

Anyway, I haven't been on Fanfiction in forever. :\ It began with life being a bitch and throwing tons of crap my way, and then I got swamped with work and college and couldn't seem to find the time to get on here, and then I got lazy; so much so that I almost forgot that I even had this account. Anyway I've just came back on for the first time in like... a year maybe? Just a rough estimate! But wow, seriously can't believe it's been that long! Anyway to the point, I re-read through my stories and all these ideas kept swamping my head and it made me realise just how much I used to love coming on here and writing. And then I thought I'd read a number of reviews from you guys and it made me realise how much I missed writing. Not to mention I was swamped with guilt. :( Though, it also made me cry at just how bad my grammar and spelling was! Lord all mighty. (Sorry if anyone took offence to that expression, I meant no harm; it was exactly that, an expression.) Admittedly I still have yet to perfect it, but I think it's improved majorly over the past 12 months. At least I hope so anyway. :\ I'm getting side-tracked again! So... I'm hoping to come back on here and finish at least one of my stories off, maybe even re-write one... I've decided that I'd like to try and fix this one, clean it up slightly and whatnot. I'm not going to make promises because that would be selfish, but there's at least a 70% chance of it happening; possibly even 75%! I have a final exam to take and then, aside from work, I'm free until end of September/beginning of October. So that's plenty of time, right? If I decide to continue, then expect a chapter up by next Saturday. I really hope that my absence hasn't made any of you give up on me, but if that is the case then I completely understand. I really hope this plan falls through. Wish me luck!


End file.
